


Latching on to You

by PinkGerberDaisies



Series: Love is a Rebellious Bird [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fluff, Historical AU, Married Life, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGerberDaisies/pseuds/PinkGerberDaisies
Summary: This is a sequel to my other work: Love is a Rebellious BirdScott and Tessa's life as a newly married couple in the early 20th century living in Canton, Michigan.(Originally titled Well Worth the Wait - changed so as not to be confused with another fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So many people encouraged me to continue with this historical AU, and I'm not quite ready to leave it behind. So here we are. :) 
> 
> I don't know if this will be a cohesive story yet, or a series of one-shots. We'll see where inspiration takes me. 
> 
> If you choose to read my story, thank you! I am endlessly appreciative of every one of you. <3

**Latching on to You**

 


	2. Chapter 1: Shape of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1904

**Chapter 1: Shape of You**

 

            The morning sun was streaming through the open window and chickadees could be heard singing happily in the distance. Spring was in full bloom and on the cusp of turning into summer, and Canton, Michigan was bursting with activity.

            Tessa Moir sat at her vanity looking at her face in the mirror. Today was her twenty-second birthday, and she had been married for almost three weeks. Leaning forward, she scanned her face for any signs of change – it still carried some of that childhood softness, freckles scattered the bridge of her nose - despite her best efforts to get rid of them, and however hard she looked she couldn’t see any sign of wisdom in her green eyes. Instead they looked just as bright and excitable as ever.

            She had hoped that by now she would feel grown up – mature and wise and solemn – but instead she still found herself feeling _young_. With a sigh she stood and walked out of her bedroom. Scott had risen early, like usual, to go to work. Sometimes he would wake her and they would find pleasure together before he had to go, but this morning he had let her sleep in. Probably thinking it would be nice on her birthday, but instead it had left her restless and missing him.

            With a grimace Tessa walked into the small kitchen and pulled out _Mrs. Rorer’s New Cook Book; a Manual of Housekeeping_ and got to work making bread. Although it smelled faintly like Scott had been baking, she could see no sign of a fresh loaf. After she had mixed all the ingredients, she got to work kneading the dough, and thought back on the last three weeks.

 

* * *

 

_Three Weeks Ago_

 

            “Scott!” A tall man with curly blonde hair waved at them from the train platform, and Scott took Tessa’s hand and led her over to where he was standing. “It’s good to see you again. I’m so glad you accepted my offer this time.” He shook Scott’s hand enthusiastically. “And this must be the new Mrs. Moir.” He placed a gentlemanly kiss on Tessa’s offered hand, and she decided immediately that she liked Charles White. He had an open, friendly smile.

            “Yes. Charlie, may I introduce my wife, Mrs. Tessa Moir.” Scott was beaming proudly from ear to ear, and Tessa blushed. She might have been embarrassed, if it weren’t for the fact that she was equally proud to be married to him.

            “It’s a great pleasure to meet you. Let me take you both to the house.”

 

            Charlie pointed out various buildings and sights along the way to his estate, and Tessa was relieved to find that she liked the look of Canton – it seemed like somewhere she could get used to calling home. Scott never once let go of her hand, and knowing that he was here by her side kept any building nervousness at bay.

            They pulled up to a large mansion made from a faintly pink colored stone. The building looked a little imposing, not at all like the warm image of Ilderton Manor. “Welcome to Arctic Edge. My father had a flair for the dramatic when he named the place, I’m afraid. I promise it’s not as scary as it looks.” He smiled at them apologetically, and Tessa laughed.

            “Are you sure it’s not haunted?”

            “Oh no, it’s definitely haunted. But they’re nice ghosts, I promise.” Charlie winked at her.

            The carriage went around to the back and came to a stop. “I’ll take you down to your house so you can rest and freshen up after your journey, then you are invited to have dinner with my wife and I.”

            “Oh, we couldn’t possibly impose.” Scott protested.

            “Nonsense. Tanith would never forgive me if I let you eat alone on your first night.” He began leading them down the path away from the house. “Scott, you remember the stables over there. Tomorrow I’ll introduce you to our current group of groomsmen and stable boys.” Tessa could see that the stable was much larger than the one at Ilderton. She wasn’t very surprised, from what Scott had told her Charlie took horse breeding and equestrian sports very seriously.

            He had inherited Arctic Edge when his father, Charles White Sr., died suddenly a few years ago, and although he had taken command of his father’s business, horses were his true passion.   

            “Here we are. It’s not much, but the previous stable-master and his wife took good care of it, and we’ve had your trunks and furniture placed inside. Feel free to make any changes as you see fit.” With that, Charlie handed Scott the key and bid them farewell with a promise to see them at supper in a few hours.

            Tessa stared at her new home. It was a small cottage made of grey stone, surrounded by trees – pines and poplars – with a little path leading up to the white wooden-slat door. Tessa could even hear the bubbling sounds of a brook nearby that she longed to explore. The best part was the bush of pink roses that was growing around the door – making the whole place look like something straight out of a postcard.

            Scott stood watching Tessa’s face nervously. The cottage was much, _much_ , smaller than anything she’d ever lived in before, and he was worried that it might be a bit of a shock. “Well, Tess? What do you think?”

            Slowly, a smile spread across her face. She turned to him, excited, “Oh, Scott. It’s perfect. Like a cottage from a fairytale! Let’s go inside!.” She pulled him by the hand up to the entrance, pausing to smell the roses while he unlocked the door.

            They walked into a comfortable sitting room. It was clearly dated, but well cared for and cozy. In the back there was a kitchen, pantry, bathroom, and toilet. Off to the right was the only bedroom – their bedroom.

            Tessa walked through the bedroom door slowly, Scott trailing behind her with their suitcases. They hadn’t sent much furniture ahead, but there was Scott’s comfortably sized bed, a good-sized armoire and dresser, and a little vanity from Tessa’s bedroom that she couldn’t bear to part with.

            Scott set their bags down by the dresser and looked around. “Do you think you can live here?” He seemed so unsure – unable to look at her and ruffling his hand through his hair. To Tessa, his concerns were unfounded. As long as they were together, she could live anywhere.  

            “How long do we have before supper?”

            Finally looking at her, confused by her change of subject, Scott replied, “About two hours. Why?”

            She smirked at him and began unbuttoning her jacket.

            He watched her for a moment, speechless. “Um… are you going to take a nap?”

            “Not exactly.” She grinned as she dropped the garment on the floor and reached behind her to start on the buttons at her neck. This thing was still so new between them, and Tessa felt a little nervous under Scott’s stare. But the way his eyes had gone dark and his tongue darted out to lick his lips sent her blood racing and gave her the confidence to keep going.

            As Tessa finished removing her shirt, Scott seemed to wake back up. With a surge forward, he had her wrapped in his embrace. Mouth coming down on hers hard. Tessa brought her hands to his hair, scratching at his scalp – pleased when he moaned and began stroking his tongue alongside hers.

            Scott had always been a fast learner, and in no time at all he had her naked and was laying her down on the bed, crawling over her, peppering her collarbone and cheeks with kisses.

            “So if you’re not going to take a nap, what _are_ you going to do?” He was propped up on his elbows, keeping his body off her, grinning as she made a frustrated sound – not happy at the sudden loss of contact. Without warning, Tessa brought her legs up to wrap around his hips and pulled, forcing him to collapse a little and bring their bodies together.

            “I _had_ planned on consummating our new home, but my husband doesn’t seem to be interested.”

            “I promise, he is _very_ interested.” Scott ground his hips against hers, running his length along her folds, making her eyes roll back slightly.

 

* * *

  

            Tessa flushed at the memory, feeling hot and bothered – hands covered in gooey, neglected dough.  Three weeks and there was no sign of the passion abating. Tessa practically ached for him when he wasn’t around. Cleaning her hands off and placing the dough into the bread pan, she tried to calm herself down. She needed a hobby – something to distract so that she didn’t spontaneously combust in the middle of the day.

            A knock at the door pulled Tessa out of her daydreams and she went to answer it.

            “Good morning, Tessa.” Tanith White stood there in the morning sun looking bright and beautiful. Her personality was as sunny as the light shining off of her blonde hair and her smile just as warm. “I’m heading to a meeting of the Ladies Aid Society and I thought you might like to join me.”

            “I would like that very much, thank you. I was starting to go a little stir crazy. Just let me get my hat.” In a dash Tessa was ready to go and she and Tanith were in the carriage heading down the lane.

            “Today’s meeting is at Mrs. Caroline Bryant’s home. She’s the president of the Ladies Aid. Her husband’s a retired general. I think you’ll like her - she's very opinionated, but there's no one better in a crisis.”

            The carriage stopped at a large white Victorian style home surrounded by ancient looking sycamore trees.

            Mrs. Bryant had a fresh, round, pink-and-white face, and jolly brown eyes. She didn’t look her age at all, although Tanith had said she was nearing sixty – there was something in her expression which won Tessa over instantly.

            “I hope you’re ready to work, Mrs. Moir, dear.” She said after introductions had been made, leading the two younger women into the parlor where a dozen other women sat with sewing needles out, chatting away happily. “We’re in a hurry to get this done and there isn’t any time to lose. We’ve received a large donation of clothing from the other families in the neighborhood, bless their souls, and we need to get it all fixed up before we send it to the mission house in Detroit.”

            Tessa found herself being placed in a seat next to a large basket of baby clothes and handed a needle and thread. With a sigh of relief, she got to work. She may not know much about cooking, but sewing she could handle.

            Tanith introduced her to the other ladies there, all wives of varying ages of prominent members of the community.

            “And what does your husband do, Mrs. Moir?” One of the younger ladies, a Mrs. Meryl Andreev, née Davis, asked.

            “He’s the new stable master at Artic Edge.” Tessa replied, no hint of shame or embarrassment, despite the clear class difference. She was proud of Scott and how hard he worked.

            “Oh, I see.” Meryl sat back and returned to her sewing with an arched eyebrow. Her own husband was a prominent lawyer and she clearly didn’t think much of Scott’s occupation.

            “Tessa’s parents are James and Kate Virtue of Ilderton Manor in Ontario.” Tanith spoke up with a slight nod of encouragement at Tessa. A few of the other ladies around the circle nodded, having heard of her parents. Tessa wasn't surprised, her father had business connections all around North America. 

             “That’s an interesting match.” Ms. Madison Hubbell, soon to be Diaz, said from across the room, “How did the two of you meet?”

             “Scott worked for my parents. We grew up together.” Tessa explained, finishing off a row of stitching on the baby gown she was working on.

             “How romantic.” Madison sighed, accidentally sticking her thumb with her needle, crying out.

             “Oh Madison, you always seem to hurt yourself, don’t you dear?” Mrs. Bryant commented sympathetically as Madison nursed her injured finger.

              Eager to change the subject from Scott, lest she start daydreaming about him again, Tessa spoke up, “That’s very pretty, Mrs. Bryant.”

             “Yes. I’m the best seamstress in these parts,” She replied matter-of-factly, “I ought to be! Lord, I’ve done more than if I’d had a hundred children of my own, believe me! I think I’ve clothed half the children in the Detroit mission. Which is certainly more than their minister’s wife can say. She is the silliest, flightiest little thing I ever saw. I told her husband once that he should have waited till she was grown up before he married her. He said he wanted to have the training of her. Wasn’t that just like a man?”

             Everyone laughed at that, and Tessa commented, “It’s rather hard to decide just when people are grown up.” She thought back to her feelings that morning in front of her mirror. Sitting around these ladies, she certainly didn’t feel quite grown up herself.

             “That’s true. Some are grown up when they’re born, and others aren’t grown up when they’re eighty.”

             The conversation ebbed and flowed as the sewing went on, and Tessa began to gradually feel more relaxed and comfortable. There were some ladies here who she could see becoming friends with – or at least, she hoped. From the smiles and kind comments Madison Hubbell was giving her, she thought that could blossom into a real friendship, and Mrs. Osmond and her daughter Kaetlyn were very warm and welcoming.

             The conversation gradually turned to humorous anecdotes about their husbands and Tessa was content to listen and laugh, having no complaints about Scott to add to the conversation.

             “Did you hear about Jennie Ross? She always boasted that there wasn’t anyone like her husband in the world, and then he was found courting his second wife while Jennie was dying.” Meryl spoke with almost a cruel look, her high-pitched voice full of a surprising amount of venom.

              “That’s awful.” Tessa murmured, her heart going out to the young woman.

              “I suppose _you_ must think there’s nobody like your husband in the world.” Meryl looked at her snidely, and Tessa bristled.

              “There isn’t.” She stated promptly.

               “I’m sure you’re right, Tessa.” Mrs. Bryant cut in with a kind smile, shooting a warning glance at Meryl, and preventing any argument from brewing.

 

              Overall it was a very successful afternoon, and Tessa left with a formal membership to the society and an invitation to tea on Friday at the Osmond’s house.

              “I’m so glad you came today, Tessa. I just knew you would enjoy it. Isn’t Mrs. Bryant wonderful? Such a dear old soul.” Tanith had looped her arm through Tessa’s as they rode in the carriage home.

              “Thank you ever so much for inviting me. I was going a little stir crazy this morning.” Tessa confessed.

              “I thought you might be. Men have so much to keep them busy, we need to do the same. And there’s nothing better than the society of fellow females to lift the spirits.”

              “Well, most of them.” Tessa muttered, thinking of the sharp-jawed woman who seemed to dislike her for no reason.

              “Don’t pay any attention to Meryl. She’s always been a pill – all sting wrapped up in a package that looks sweet as sugar. She and Charlie courted for a little while, you know? But then he met me and well...” Tanith smiled slyly, winking at Tessa. "Now then, we’re meeting next Monday to discuss the summer bazaar. We’ll be raising money for school supplies for next year. I’ll pick you up.”

               Tessa nodded and stepped down, bidding Tanith farewell and heading off in the direction of her cottage.

 

              The afternoon was too lovely to go back inside, so instead she grabbed an old favorite, _Black Beauty_ , off the shelf and went out back to read. The day after they had moved in she had found the babbling brook and asked Scott to bring one of their chairs outside so that she could sit near it and read – exactly what she intended to do today.

               Before she knew it, dusk was upon her. With a stretch she went back inside, happy to discover Scott in the living room removing his boots.

              “There you are!” He jumped up and kissed her. “What have you been up to?”

              “I have had such a busy day!” Tessa proceeded to tell Scott all about the sewing and the ladies – sparing no details.

              “Well, I’m glad you’ve made some friends. I’d like to meet this Mrs. Bryant.”  Scott had his arm looped around her shoulders as they relaxed against the couch cushions. Tessa could tell that he was exhausted. Playing with the buttons of his shirt, she looked up at his face – his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back.

              “Bad day?”

               He peeked one eye open to look at her, “No, just busy. There’s a lot more work here than at Ilderton – I’m still adjusting.”

               “Stay here. I’ll get something ready for dinner – bread!” With a cry she jumped up and ran into the kitchen, dismayed to see the deflated lump of dough still sitting on the table. In her haste to join Tanith that morning she had forgotten all about it.

               Scott trailed in behind her, “What –“ then he began to laugh. “Oh, Tess. Never change.” With a kiss to her forehead he retrieved some cold meat and cheese from the pantry. “We’ll keep it simple tonight.” He turned back and retrieved one more plate. On it was a delicious looking chocolate cake with strawberries on top.

               “Where did you get that?” Tessa exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. Scott laughed. “I woke up early. Happy birthday, Tess.”

 

* * *

 

 

            The next day Scott woke up early, before the sun, which wasn’t uncommon for him. He was used to working long hours at the stables. But this morning he was content to stay where he was, in bed next to his wife. _His wife_. He didn’t think he would ever grow tired of those words.

            Tessa was lying on her stomach, the bedsheet barely coming up to her waist, still naked from their activities the night before. Scott couldn’t resist peppering soft kisses up and down her spine, only feeling a little guilty when she began to stir.

            “What time is it?” She mumbled.

            “Early. Go back to sleep.” He kissed her shoulder, placing his hand on her hip.

            “Mmmmm, ‘kay.” She hugged the pillow under her head a little tighter, and Scott went back to the pleasant activity of stroking up and down her spine lightly with his fingers. He meant for it to be soothing, but she stirred again after a few moments.

            “What are you doing?” She sounded slightly more coherent, so Scott gave her a real answer.

            “Thinking.” He kept running his fingers across her skin, watching their movement and the little goosebumps that formed behind them.

            “Thinking ‘bout what?” She was still speaking into the pillow, but becoming more awake by the second – her body fine tuning itself to Scott’s touch.

            He leaned in to kiss her shoulder again, pleased when he heard a little moan in response. “Thinking about how this is my favorite place.”

            “Our house?”

            “No…” He caressed her skin with his lips, running his mouth up to the base of her ear.

            “Our bedroom?” She still hadn’t opened her eyes, but she was smiling now.

            “Closer…” He punctuated the word with a kiss to her jaw.

            “Our… bed?”

            “Mmmm… Specifically right here. Just like this.” He kissed her neck again, his hand skimming up her ribs to briefly stroke the side of her breast, before running back down to her waist and then then top of her thigh.

            He hitched her right leg back up over his hip, forcing her to roll back a little - spreading her wide and giving him the room to run his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh. He enjoyed the way her breath became labored each time his hand moved up towards her center – then her shaky exhale when he moved it back down to her knee.

            He was content to do this as long as she would let him. Savoring her reactions – the way he knew her skin was tingling – how her nipples had pebbled in response. Scott liked the view from this angle. Looking down at her body from behind, watching the motions of his hand and enjoying the way she was pressed back against him.

            He bent forward and ran his lips gently across the smooth skin of her shoulder, back and forth. Her eyes were still closed and her chest was rapidly rising and falling, and Scott smiled.

            “Are you…” She swallowed, her voice thick and raspy, “Are you trying to kill me?” She finally managed to say.

            “I don’t know what you mean. Doesn’t it feel good?” He moved his hand to run a finger lightly up her center, enjoying the way her hips arched – seeking more – before going back to tenderly stroking her thigh.

            “Please.” She opened her eyes as she begged – looking directly into his, just inches away. The green of hers nearly eclipsed by her pupils.

            His hand stopped moving, instead gripping her thigh tightly and hitching it up a bit higher. He bent his knees a little – slipping his cock between her legs and thrusting lightly through her wetness. Tessa whimpered and turned her head back farther to kiss him, and as their lips met he slid inside her – both of them groaning into each other’s mouths as he did.

            He tried to keep his thrusts slow and deep – driving her to the edge and keeping her there. She reached around with her arm to tug at his hair, giving him open access to her breasts.

            He tugged and played with her nipples just the way he knew she liked, switching between kissing her senseless and sucking the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy.

            Eventually he had to speed up his movements – the pleasure was becoming too much for both of them. Tessa was making the most obscene noises and Scott couldn’t help grunting with each thrust as he began to move faster. He slid his hand down from her breasts to rub at her center and she came almost immediately – tightening around him with a rush of heat that tipped him over the edge with her.

            He thrust lightly a few more times as they both came down, before collapsing back on the bed behind her.

            They were both gasping for air and Scott felt happily blissed out, ready to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes with a smile.

            Tessa’s quiet laugh cut through the silence. He opened his heavy eyelids to look at her, wondering what was so funny. She turned her head to look at him.

            “How?”

            “What?” He mumbled, confused and already feeling the pull of sleep.

            “How do you make me feel so _good_. It’s addicting.”

            A dopey, satisfied grin broke out on his face. “I guess it just comes naturally – we did always move well together.”

            Tessa laughed again. “This is a _very_ different sort of dance.” She rolled over and tucked herself into his side, “But you’re still the perfect partner.”

 


	3. Chapter 2: You've Got a Friend in Me

            Life as a stable master was infinitely more difficult than Scott had anticipated. At Ilderton Manor, Patch had made it look so easy. Granted, it was a smaller operation there with fewer horses, but still – Patch had kept things running so smoothly and efficiently and had been training Scott for a long time. But now that he was out on his own, Scott felt like he was floundering. It didn’t help that the previous stable master had left without warning, leaving the stables in chaos.

            “Um… excuse me, Mr. Moir?” Scott looked up from his desk, where he had been trying to make sense of the food and supplies orders. He saw a man about his own age with dark hair and brown eyes and scruff that was bordering on being a full beard standing in the doorway. Simon… Sean… no, Samuel. Samuel Chouinard. That was his name.

            “Yes?”

            “I’m sorry to bother you sir, but I noticed you have me working with Storm today. I’m a racehorse trainer - I’ve always worked with Layson. Simon is the trainer that works with the jumpers.”

            Scott groaned internally. Nearly a month into this job and he still couldn’t get everyone’s names straight. “Sorry, Samuel. That was my mistake.”

            “It's no problem, Mr. Moir. And you can call me Sam.”

            Scott nodded, “You can call me Scott. Mr. Moir sounds a bit odd.” To be honest, it made Scott feel like he was pretending to be something that he wasn’t when the men called him by a title. Patch had never been so formal, and Scott was determined to be like him.

            “Scott, then.” Sam grinned with an air of easy friendliness. “So should I get to work with Layson? Mr. White has high expectations of him at the Derby next year.”

            “Yes. Go ahead. I’ll fix the schedule.”

            Scott sighed and thought longingly of the little cottage not far away where Tessa was undoubtedly still sleeping. He wanted to sneak out and go back there. Just the thought of it was tempting. He could slip back into bed, take her in his arms and… Scott stopped himself from going any further down that daydream. He could already feel himself beginning to harden at just the thought of it, and he had work to do. But _God_ he missed her during the day. Life made sense when it was just the two of them in their house. Outside in the world, things were so much more complicated and busy.

            Standing up, he walked out of his office and into the stables, staring at the long rows on either side of the building full of horses. Charlie certainly had his hands in every pot. There were jumpers, racehorses, breeders, and leisure horses for the family. It was a hefty load to handle. He walked down the aisle, nodding at the men he passed, and out into the pasture.

            There were multiple round pens, a large pasture, and in the distance Scott could see the race track where a few horses were already being ridden around. Everywhere he looked there were men working, and yet Scott felt very alone. He couldn’t call any of them his friends, and he missed Chiddy and Patch more than he had expected. With a sigh, he got to work. Some manual labor would definitely distract him and help him feel more settled. If the men were surprised to see their boss lifting hay bales and filling water troughs alongside them, well they'd just have to get used to it. Scott had never been one to sit back and observe and he wasn't about to start now.

 

            Later that day, the sun beating down on his back, Scott stood at the fence of one of the round pens, watching one of the stable boys, Alex Shibutani, working with a new colt. Alex was using a lead rope and driving the horse around the circle - building his position as leader and earning the horse's trust. Scott was impressed by the confidence in the boy.

            Without warning, he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist from behind, hands interlocking across his stomach. Arms and hands that he’d recognize anywhere. Smiling, he leaned back slightly into her. The smell of her perfume immediately putting him at ease in a way he hadn't been all day. “Well this is a nice surprise.”

            Tessa placed a gentle kiss between his shoulder-blades before coming around to face him. “I thought I would bring you some lunch before going to tea at the Osmond’s.”

            She pointed to the little wicker basket she had set down at their feet, then tilted her chin up for a kiss, which Scott happily obliged – although he was conscious of a few of the men watching them.

            “I’m glad you did. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

            She smiled coquettishly, “Have you?”

            “ _Yes_.”

            “I’ve been thinking about you too. I know we talked about me not distracting you while you’re working, but it’s alright if I stop by sometimes, right?”

            “Of course. I only meant you couldn't come read and hang out like we did at Ilderton, not that I never wanted to see you.”

            “Good. I’d better go now, though. I don’t want to be late!”

            She was practically buzzing with excitement, and Scott couldn’t help but envy how easily she had made friends a few days ago at the Ladies Aid meeting. “Have a nice time.”

            “Thank you. Enjoy your lunch. I’ll see you tonight.” With another kiss she was gone, looking back at him from the top of the drive and waving before turning round the corner.

            With a smile that was probably more besotted than Scott would care to admit, he turned back around to continue watching Alex’s progress with the colt.

            From behind him he could hear one of the men crack a joke, something obscene about new brides and loosening. Another man laughed, and Scott's fists clenched tight. He had heard his fair share of crude talk growing up in the stables and going to pubs, but he'd never joined in. And it had never been about Tessa. Never about his  _wife_. 

            “That is one fine woman. I wouldn’t mind having her in my bed.” The second man said.

            “If I had her in my bed, she wouldn’t be walking so easily. She needs a man who can ride her right.” The first man responded with a harsh laugh and Scott turned around – furious. Ready to send them both packing.

            Before he had a chance to walk over and confront the offensive men, Sam Chouinard was there – looking almost as angry as Scott felt. “You should be ashamed of yourselves – talking about her that way. Have you no respect?”

            “Whatever.” The first man rolled his eyes before spitting a rather large and disgusting amount of tobacco across the grass.

            “Mr. Austin, I know that Mr. White hired you because you have a reputation for being a good jockey and we have high hopes for Layson at the Kentucky Derby this year, but don’t think for even a second that he would put up with that kind of talk. Especially about Mrs. Moir, who, I remind you, is the stable master's wife. If I hear anything like that from you again, I’ll tell Mr. White directly.”

            With no small amount of grumbling, the jockey and the second man walked away. Scott relaxed his fists – getting involved in a fight with a champion trainer was less than advisable, but listening to them talk about Tessa like that was unbearable. He marched over to Sam, shaking his hand in gratitude.

            “Thank you, Sam. Things were about to get ugly before you stepped in.”

            “You don’t have to thank me, Scott. Frankly, I can’t stand that jockey. I’ll be grateful for the day when we see the back of him.”

            With a nod, Scott turned to go back to work, but Sam stopped him.

            “Sir, a few of the men are going out to the pub tonight, seeing as it’s Friday. I’m sure you’d rather be home with your wife, but you’re more than welcome to join us.”

 

 

            “Of course you should go.” Tessa grinned at him encouragingly between mouthfuls of stew that night in their cottage.

            “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone.”

            “I’ll be fine. We’ve got plenty of books to keep me company, and I think it would be good for you to get to know the men you work with and make some friends.”

            Scott pretended to be offended. “I have friends.”

            Rolling her eyes, Tessa replied, “Friends that are 250 kilometers away don’t count.”

            “If you really don’t mind, then I’ll go.”

            “I really don’t. But if I’m asleep when you get back, don’t be too surprised.”

            “And if I wake you up, don’t be too surprised.” He winked at her before giving her a kiss. One laced with promises. Enjoying the way her eyelids fluttered closed.

 

 

            The pub was pretty average, as pubs go. Old wood, tables warped from years of spilled drinks, dim lighting, and men relaxing after a long work week. It made Scott long for the easy companionship of Chiddy back home.

            He followed Sam over to a table in the corner that was already nearly full. He recognized each of the faces, but couldn’t quite put names to them.

            “Zach, Chris, Evan, Alex – you know Scott.” Of course, they all worked together, but Scott appreciated Sam introducing them anyway.

            The atmosphere was a little uncomfortable at first, as the men adjusted to having their boss joining them on their night off, but once Zach brought up hockey and Scott immediately jumped in with his opinion, they all relaxed considerably.

            “I should probably get going.” Alex said after only about an hour, standing to put on his jacket.

            “How’s Maia doing?” Evan asked.

            “Really well. She works very hard, but she’s happy.” Alex had a look of warm pride.

             Scott was a little surprised, considering Alex couldn’t be more than twenty, “I didn’t know that you were married.”

             Everyone laughed loudly, and Scott felt like he had missed something big.

           “Maia is my little sister. She’s attending St. Mary’s College.” Alex explained, still chuckling. “See you tomorrow, guys.” With a nod he left, and Scott felt a little silly.

            “Alex and Maia’s parents passed away a few years ago. Cholera. He’s working to put her through school.” Sam explained.

            “I had no idea.”

            “He doesn’t really like to talk about that. But get him going about Maia and he won’t shut up.” Chris said with a good-natured laugh. “He’s so proud of that girl.”

             “It’s kind of adorable, actually.” Evan commented. “Another round?”

 

            Scott stumbled home a few hours later. He hadn’t meant to stay so late, but it was so nice having friends again that he’d got caught up in the camaraderie. He could tell already that they were a good group of men, and it was a relief knowing that he now had people that he could ask for help during work if needed. 

            Not bothering to light a candle, he felt his way through the dark to the bedroom, quietly opening the door. Tessa was in bed, still propped up slightly against the headboard, a book sagging to the side of her lap. The candle nearby was nearly completely melted. She’d tried to wait up for him, Scott realized, and a rush of affection swept over him.

            Kicking off his shoes he walked over and blew out the candle. He took the book from her, placing it carefully on the nearby vanity. “Tess.” He whispered, gently shaking her. Normally he’d let her sleep, but if he let her tonight while she was in this position, she’d surely wake up with a painful neck.

            Her eyes opened slowly, blinking owlishly in the dark, as if trying to remember where she was. After a few moments, she looked up at him. “Scott?”

            “Hey, kiddo. I’m home.”

            “Did you have a nice time?” She was barely awake, already slipping further between the sheets to rest her head on the pillow.

            “Yeah. I have friends closer than a few hundred kilometers away now.” He joked, pleased when the corner of her mouth tilted upwards, even as her breathing deepened. He kissed the side of her head softly, then undressed and got in bed – scooting up close behind her and pulling her back slightly into his embrace.

            The alcohol pumping through his system was making him pleasantly drowsy, and he quickly fell asleep – content to be in his favorite place in the world.


	4. Chapter 3: Paradise

****

            “Alright ladies, we have a lot to prepare for this summer’s charity bazaar.” Mrs. Bryant began as everyone got settled at her house the following Monday. “We need volunteers to work the booths, items to sell, and we need to hire a band for the dancing. I’ve prepared a sign-up list for fancywork to make and sell,” She handed a piece of paper to Tanith, “And here’s another one if you’d prefer to bake something instead.”

            Tessa chuckled to herself. She definitely would not volunteer for any baking. Tanith handed Tessa the paper for crafts once she had signed her name under _Needlepoint._

            Sewing, crochet, painting – the list was made up of skills that Tessa lacked. She could do satisfactory work with a needle and thread, but nothing decorative that would be worth selling. In the end she signed up under _Quilts_ , after Tanith pointed out that making them would be a joint effort. She also signed up to work at the lemonade stand.

            “Will it be on the Fourth of July again this year?” Madison asked from across the room.

            “Yes. Mr. Bryant, bless his soul, has volunteered to procure some fireworks for us.” Mrs. Bryan shook her head as if the very idea was distasteful, although the general reaction of the other women was quite the opposite.

            “Mr. Bryant always puts on an amazing firework show.” Kaetlyn Osmond whispered to Tessa, “Mrs. Bryant pretends to disapprove, but she’s always the one cheering the loudest.” The girls laughed quietly.

            “Should we ask the high school band to play some marches by John Philip Sousa for us? I think that would be very patriotic.”

            “What an excellent idea, Meryl. I’ll put you in charge of that.” Mrs. Bryant nodded.

           

            In the end it was a very successful meeting, although Tessa felt a little overwhelmed at how much there was to do, and uncertain how they were going to get everything ready in time.

            “I’ve never celebrated Independence Day before.” She told Tanith as they drove home in the carriage. 

            “You’ll love it. We Americans really go a little wild. It’s the most patriotic day of the year.” Tanith smiled, “I’m very excited to take little Charlie. He was too young last year, but this time I’m sure he’s going to love it.”

            Little Charlie the Third was Tanith’s two-year old son, and in the small glimpses Tessa had caught of him she could tell he was the spitting image of his father. All blond curls and wide smiles. Deep in her heart, Tessa hoped that she would have a baby of her own soon, although there had been no sign of that yet.

 

            It was a beautifully sunny afternoon, with just enough of a breeze to keep it a comfortable temperature. On a whim, Tessa decided to wander down towards the stables to find Scott. Hopefully she could pull him away from his work for a few minutes and tell him about the Ladies Aid meeting that day and the bazaar they were planning, and maybe even sneak in a few kisses.

            When she didn't find him in the stable itself, she wandered out back to the pasture and training rings. A short, gruff looking man with beady eyes walked towards her, leading one of the race horses along behind him.

            “G’afternoon, Mrs. Moir.” He leered at her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

            “Good afternoon.” She replied politely, eager to move past him.

            “What business does a pretty little thing like you have down here?”

            Tessa could smell the tobacco on his breath from where she was standing, and resisted the urge to gag. She’d never understood why some men indulged in such filthy habits.

            “I’m looking for my husband. Do you know where he is?”

            “Over yonder.” He jerked his head towards the gate a few yards away. Scott’s back was towards them, and he was talking to a young man.

            “Thank you.” Tessa sighed in relief and turned away.

            “Anytime, Ma’am. Day or night, I’m always happy to help you.” The kind words belied the salacious tone of voice, and Tessa was not so naïve that she didn’t understand the intent behind them. With a cold nod she walked away, keenly feeling his eyes following her as she approached Scott.

            “Good afternoon, Mrs. Moir.” The young man addressed her as soon as she approached, and Scott turned around, already grinning.

            “Tess!” He swept her up in a tight hug, and her discomfort from a moment ago melted away – forgotten in her joy at Scott’s happiness. He seemed to be a lot more comfortable and pleased with his work now after going to the pub last week.

            “I’d better be off now, Mr. Moir.” The boy awkwardly shuffled, as if waiting for permission, and Tessa supposed he must be, since Scott was his boss.

            “Of course, Alex, thanks for your hard work.” Scott reached out and shook his hand.

            “Are you leaving Arctic Edge?” Tessa asked in confusion. Scott hadn’t mentioned losing any workers, but maybe he hadn’t thought it warranted telling her. 

            “No,” Scott laughed, “Tess, this is Alex Shibutani. He’s leaving early because his sister, Maia, just finished the semester at St. Mary’s College. She’s returning home today and he has to go pick her up.”

            “Oh!” Tessa recognized the name, “It’s nice to meet you, Alex. That’s wonderful news about your sister. You should both come to dinner.” She added the last bit impulsively. She and Scott hadn’t had any guests yet, and she desperately wanted to have someone over. Plus, the boy looked like he could use some friends. He probably wasn’t actually that much younger than Tessa, although his quiet demeanor made him seem like he was.

            Alex looked shyly down at his feet. “Oh no, we couldn’t impose.”

            Placing a hand on his arm, Tessa insisted, “Don’t be ridiculous. Scott and I would love for you to come. How about Wednesday?”

            “If you’re sure, Mrs. Moir.” Alex looked up with pink cheeks.

            “Absolutely. Six o’clock?”

            With a nod Alex agreed and then bid them farewell.

            “That was kind of you.” Scott leaned down to give her a quick kiss after Alex left.

            “Well I remembered that you told me he and his sister are orphans – and he looked like he could use some friends.”

            “Tessa Virtue, finding friends for lonely men left and right.” Scott squeezed her hip affectionately, teasing her.

            “It’s Tessa _Moir_ , thank you very much.” She stuck out her tongue at him, squealing when he moved his hand higher to tickle her ribs.

            “Only one problem, T.” He was looking at her like he was trying not to laugh, and she arched an eyebrow at him in question. “I really don’t want you to poison my new friend with your cooking.”

            “Hey!” Tessa shoved him, before folding her arms across her chest and pouting. She really had been trying very hard to improve, even if most of the things she made were too burnt or raw to be eaten. Honestly, she didn’t know how she could make eggs that were both somehow burnt on the outside and runny on the inside, but she’d done it just that morning. Scott didn’t need to know that though. “I’m getting better.”

            Looking contrite at the expression on her face, Scott raised his hands in surrender, “You’re right. I’m very sorry.” The way his lips were twitching though severely undercut the sincerity of his statement.

            “Fine. You can cook and I’ll stay a safe distance away from anything edible.” Tess grumbled.

            With a laugh, Scott circled his arms around her. She stood stiff and kept her arms folded, resisting him, but after he placed a kiss on her cheek with a loud smack – forcing a surprised laugh out of her – she gave in and hugged him back.

            “How was your meeting today?”

            “It was good. There’s a lot of work to do. You’ll be pleased to hear that I did _not_ sign up to sell any baked goods.”

            Scott chuckled into her hair, before leaning back slightly, “I’m glad.”

            Tessa gazed up at him – the way the sun was highlighting his hair, turning it a golden brown, the warm glint in his eyes. Her gaze dropped to his lips. “Do you think you could leave work early today?” She murmured, already knowing the answer, but hoping anyway.

            Scott groaned at the way she was looking at him, all eager and pleading eyes, “You know I would if I could.”

            With a little resigned sigh, Tessa leaned up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his jaw. “I know. I’ll see you at supper.”

 

            _____________________

 

            Tessa carefully poured a portion of batter on the skillet, enjoying the way it sizzled upon contact. Picking up the spatula, she leaned in close to keep an eye on the pancake – determined not to let it burn. There weren’t many things that she could make, but if she was careful, pancakes were one of them. Flipping it gently, she was satisfied with the golden brown color.

            “Something smells amazing.” Scott walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on the back of her neck. “Breakfast for dinner?”

            “Yep!” Tessa replied happily, always grateful when the day ended and she had him back home. “We’re out of eggs though.”

            “Seriously? We had a few this morning.”

            Tessa shrugged nonchalantly, “Something must have happened to them.”

            Scott chuckled, understanding immediately what had happened, “Remind me to teach you how to make eggs. We’ll start easy with scrambled.”

            “Eat your dinner.” Tessa rolled her eyes and turned to shove a plate into his hands.

            “As amazing as that sounds, there’s something else I’ve been thinking about getting my mouth on all day.”

            He smirked at her and Tessa’s breath caught in her throat.

            “But the food will get cold.”

            Already dropping to his knees, Scott just shrugged, “I’ll warm it back up.”

            “Should we…” Tessa’s head fell back as he lifted her skirt and ran his lips along the inside of her knee. “Should we move to the bedroom?”

            “Mmmm…” Scott moved his mouth higher, hitching her skirt up to her waist, “Hold this please.”

            Tessa could have laughed at his formal tone, if he didn’t immediately move his hands to tug her drawers down as soon as his hands were free. Her hands gripped her skirt tightly as he started working a finger through her folds – the sensations building quickly. His mouth returned to the inside of her thigh, sucking a mark into the skin there, and Tessa closed her eyes – ready to give in to the mounting pleasure, but the smell of something burning jolted her back to awareness.

            “Scott – the stove!” Dropping her skirts, Tessa spun around and removed the skillet, quietly mourning the blackened, forgotten pancake.  

            Scott stood, laughing, “You’re right. Maybe this isn’t the best place. Here –“ Before Tess could protest, he had spun her around and lifted her onto the table. “This is better.”

            His brought his mouth down in a kiss - tongue darting out to stroke alongside hers – as his hands began undoing the buttons of her blouse. He had it undone in record time.

            “I can’t believe we’re doing this in the kitchen.” Tessa breathed out, gripping his hair tightly as he nipped at her collarbone.

            “Well, kitchens are where people eat – and I plan on devouring you.” He grinned wickedly, loosening the front of her corset just enough that he could kiss along the top of her breasts.

            “You are incorrigible.” Tessa laughed, bringing her legs up to circle his hips. With another open-mouthed kiss, Scott gently forced her to lay back on the table top. Once she was fully reclined, shirt hanging open and corset partially undone, Scott stood up – pleased at his handiwork.

            “You know, Kodak made a new portable camera called the Pocket Brownie. I saw it in a store in town.”

            Tessa furrowed her brow, looking up at him in confusion, “How… interesting.” He was choosing to tell her this  _now_? 

            With a little chuckle, Scott began stroking her legs from her knees up to the crease at the top of her thigh and back down, “I wish we had one. I’d like to take a picture of you right now. Like this.”

            Tessa flushed bright red, scandalized and, embarrassingly, a little aroused at the idea. Scott moved his hands to undo he belt, but Tessa stopped him. “Take your shirt off first. I like looking at you without it.”

            Scott happily obliged her, and Tessa enjoyed the way the evening light coming in from the window played off the lines of his chest – highlighting his muscles. Scott always looked handsome, but she loved seeing the parts of him that no one else got to see. “That’s what I’d take a picture of.”

            It was Scott’s turn to blush, and he quickly went back to undoing his pants – letting them fall to the floor with a loud thunk.

            Positioning himself at her entrance, he leaned down to kiss her again before asking, “Are you ready, T?”

            “Yes. Always.” Tessa whispered back, and Scott stood back up, entering her slowly.

            This was a brand new angle for both of them, and they groaned in unison when he was fully inside her. Tessa wrapped her legs around his waist again, encouraging him to move.

            Scott gazed down at Tess, the image she made splayed out on the table like that. It was wonderfully scandalous and Scott felt wild with desire for her. He couldn’t resist thrusting hard – he was worried that it might be too much, but Tessa was making so many delightful noises and saying his name in a way that encouraged him to keep going. It wasn’t long before they were both falling over the edge of pleasure, and Scott collapsed partially on top of her, breathing heavily.

            Tessa ran her hand through his hair, enjoying the way the strands felt between her fingers. “That was definitely better than pancakes.” Scott huffed against her chest where his head had fallen.

            "Well, man cannot live by bread alone." He quoted, grinning when she made a shocked sound, satisfied at her reaction. He liked shocking her sometimes. 

            "I'm never going to be able to read that scripture now without blushing." 

            "Good." Scott punctuated the word with a kiss to her shoulder, before helping her stand. 

             "You're really quite blasphemous sometimes, you know?" Tessa accused as she redid her corset and shirt, not bothering to put her drawers back on. 

             "I know." Scott smirked unapologetically and winked at her. With an affectionate shake of her head, Tessa retrieved their supper. 

 

* * *

 

  

            Wednesday night arrive and Scott was busy humming a made-up tune as he moved around the kitchen. He was preparing chicken pot pie to serve to Alex and Maia, and Tessa was busying herself with cleaning and making sure everything looked perfect.

            “That smells delicious, Scott.” Tessa paused in her work to kiss his cheek, “I think we’ve just about got everything ready for the Shib Sibs.”

            “The Shib Sibs?” Scott laughed loudly.

            “That’s what I’ve been calling them in my head.” Tessa confessed, a little embarrassed that it had slipped out.

            “I love it. It suits them.” Scott was still laughing as Tessa finished setting the table. A knock at the door prevented her from replying, and she went to stand a little nervously in the living room near the door as Scott opened it.

            “Good evening, Alex. Please come in.” Scott gestured for Alex and his sister to enter. “And this must be Maia.” With a smile, Scott kissed her hand. The young girl blushed a pretty pink and curtsied.

            “Thank you for inviting me.” She looked so sweet and innocent, Tessa liked her immediately.

            “Thank _you_ for coming. You’re our first guests and we’re very excited to have you.” Tessa took Maia’s arm and lead her into the kitchen table. “I hope you’re hungry! Scott is an amazing cook.”

            “Mr. Moir cooks?” Maia asked in surprise as Tessa showed her to her seat, the boys trailing in behind them.

            “Thankfully, yes he does.” Scott chimed in, sitting down across from Tessa. With a sudden jolt, Tessa thought of what they had done on this very table just two nights prior, and was very grateful that she’d spent half the day scrubbing at it to make absolutely sure that it was clean – otherwise she’d never have felt right letting the Shib Sibs sit there. Still, she worried somehow they would know, and immediately launched into a million questions about Maia’s life at college.

            The evening passed quickly, full of delicious food and pleasant conversation. Scott and Tessa got along with Alex and Maia amazingly well, and the difference in ages seemed almost inconsequential. They felt like the little brother and sister Scott and Tessa had never had.

            “Maia you must join me at the Ladies Aid Society meetings this summer. We’re preparing a charity bazaar for the Fourth of July – I’m sure you’d love it.” Tessa grinned excitedly as the siblings prepared to leave.

            “Oh that’s very kind. May I, Alex?” She turned to her brother with big, pleading eyes.

            “If you want to, then definitely.” Alex smiled back indulgently.

            “Excellent. We’re beginning one of the quilts on Saturday at Mrs. Meryl Andreev’s house at one o’clock. 2014 Royal Oak Street. I’ll see you there?”

            Maia nodded and after a few more expressions of gratitude for the evening, they bid Scott and Tessa farewell and walked home in the fading twilight. Scott took Tessa's hand as they watched them go, twisting their fingers and interlocking them in their special way. "Successful night, kiddo?" 

            Nuzzling her face into his shoulder, Tessa replied, "Absolutely." 


	5. Chapter 4: You Lift My Heart Up

            Meryl Andreev lived in the largest house on Royal Oak street, which was no small feat given that that particular road was known for its stately Victorian homes. The house was a muted brown color with white trim, and somehow seemed more austere than welcoming, despite the rows of magnolia bushes out front.

            She had married a wealthy Russian named Fedor Andreev three years ago. He had large business holdings in Detroit and had wooed her with a large canary yellow diamond ring. Her increase in wealth meant an increase in social standing, a fact she didn’t fail to take full advantage of – immediately integrating herself into all corners of Canton high society.

            If her marriage wasn’t exactly what she had dreamed of as a child, well it was worth it for the things she could now afford and the relative power that she held. Or, at least, that was what she had been telling herself ever since the morning after their wedding. The sting of seeing Tanith and Charlie, the beau she had privately loved, but publicly dismissed in favor of Fedor, so happy was making her bitter beyond what her twenty-four years deserved.

 

 

            That Saturday Tessa, Maia, and four other women from the Ladies Aid Society who had volunteered to be quilters arrived at the front steps of the extravagant Victorian mansion. Most of the other ladies had been inside a few times for social visits or parties, but for Tessa this would be the first visit.

            The interior was no less opulent than the exterior, and every surface screamed wealth and excess. Tessa wasn’t sure how much of that was Meryl’s influence, or Fedor’s, but either way it was overwhelming. Her eyes were constantly being forced from one gold enameled object to another.

            “I’ve never seen anything like this.” Maia whispered as they entered the large sitting room, where the furniture had been pushed aside and a quilting frame was set up.

            “Neither have I.” Tessa muttered back, aware of the other ladies who might be listening. Most of them were on what Tessa was mentally referring to as 'Team Meryl,' whereas she was firmly Team Tanith.

            “Welcome friends!” Meryl emerged from a door across the room, her dress a gold-accented ivory color of the finest material. Tessa could hardly resist laughing. Everything was so over-the-top, it made her wonder what exactly Meryl was overcompensating for. This was Canton, not London or Paris, and even in those cities she would have been mocked for her gaudiness.

            “Let’s get to work, shall we? We wouldn’t want to disappoint Mrs. Bryant.” She said it with a little smirk, eliciting giggles out of the other ladies that implied some sort of inside joke. “After we’ve finished our little chore, I have some refreshments prepared on the veranda out back.”

            They took their seats around the quilt, and Tessa was grateful to get to work. Knitting had a good effect on her – providing a welcome distraction from her nervousness at being with people she didn’t know, as well as giving her something satisfying to concentrate on. Maia was new to this kind of sewing, but Tessa didn’t mind pausing every once in a while to help her.

            This was only the first of many quilts that they were planning to make for the charity bazaar, with other ladies around town forming quilting groups as well. The society was hoping to have quite a few to sell, as they had always fetched a good price in years past.

            The ladies made generic small-talk as they worked, and Tessa learned that the others were named Mary, Catherine, Priscilla, and Ruth. They all looked to be in their thirties and were all married with children. It made Tessa feel very young, and she could only imagine how Maia felt. The girl had hardly said a word other than hello or thank you. 

            “I had a very interesting letter from my friend, Gabriella.” Meryl said to her friends, although she was looking pointedly at Tessa, who was focused on helping Maia complete a row of stitching and didn’t notice.

            “Oh the girl you met in Paris last year? Who just recently married an Olympian?” Priscilla asked, hanging onto every word Meryl said and eager for her approval. “The very same. She told me she knew our Mrs. Moir in France.”

            That did catch Tessa’s attention, and she looked up. “You mean Gabriella Papadakis?” She hadn’t heard from her in months, not since the one letter she’d received announcing her marriage to Guillaume Cizeron, Tessa’s old beau. And that had been the only letter ever.

            “Yes, dear.” Meryl’s voice was dripping with false sweetness, like poisoned honey. “She said you went to school together and knew her husband, Guillaume.”

            Tessa felt very conscious of the other women around the quilt looking at her. Not sure of where this was going, she tentatively said, “Yes, Gabriella attended my Aunt Beatrice’s boarding school. We met Guillaume at the Paris Olympics.”

            “She said you were in love with Guillaume, but he rejected you. Poor thing.” Meryl pouted.

            “Is that why you married the stable-boy? Were you heartbroken and desperate?” Priscilla asked, clearly taking Meryl’s lead.

            Where a moment ago Tessa had felt like laughing, she now felt outraged. The other ladies were looking at her with such pity – as if marrying Scott was something shameful. “I married Scott because he is generous and thoughtful and passionate and he makes me laugh. I thank God every day that I was fortunate to find love so young and with such a perfect partner. Some people search their whole lives for that and never get it, or give up and settle for something less.”

            Her heated response was met with shocked stares, and Tessa blushed, feeling a little embarrassed at her outburst. Society women weren’t exactly known for sharing such honest feelings, especially about their spouses.

            The silence was broken by Maia’s soft sigh, “That’s so romantic.”

            “You might not feel that way when children come and money is tight and the spark goes out.” Catherine commented. She was quieter than the other ladies, and much older – nearing forty. “Love is always wonderful in its first bloom, just be prepared for the day it fades.” She didn’t sound cruel or mocking, but calm, as if she was speaking from experience.

            Tessa pressed her lips together firmly to keep from biting back, and returned to focusing on her sewing. The sooner they were done, the sooner she could get away from these snobby ladies with their sharp glances and cynical views of the world.

 

 

            “What you said back there about Scott,” Maia began as they walked home that evening, stars in her eyes, “Do you think I’ll ever find a love like that?”

            “I’m sure you will, Maia.” Tessa replied with a soft smile, although privately her brain was tormenting her by repeating Catherine’s words. _The spark goes out_. _Love fades._ Surely that wouldn’t happen to her and Scott. It couldn’t. They didn’t have a spark, they had a whole forest fire – nothing could douse that. Or, at least, that’s what she was trying to convince herself, but the little niggling voice in her head wouldn’t quit doubting.

            With a stern mental reprimand to dismiss the negative thoughts, Tessa bid Maia farewell at the gate to her small house she shared with her brother, and continued the walk home. It looked like rain, and Tessa picked up the pace to try and avoid the deluge. It wouldn’t do to catch a cold – any sign of sickness these days and Scott spiraled into a whirlwind of panic.

 

           

            Later that night Tessa laid with her head on Scott’s chest, listening to the pouring rain outside – jumping a little whenever there was a crack of thunder (a childhood fear she’d never been quite able to shake.) Scott was drawing idle circles on her back with his left hand, and she could tell that he was half-asleep already.

            She listened to his steady heartbeat and tried to dismiss the creeping fear from earlier. But the more she tried _not_ to think about it, the more she couldn’t help fixating on the idea that she was being naïve and eventually their love would peter out. They hadn’t made love tonight, or the night before… maybe that was a sign that Scott’s passion for her was already fading. Her body tensed up as she began to panic in earnest.

            “S’just thunder, T, go to sleep.” Scott murmured soothingly, his hand moving to rub circles into her tense neck.

            “Scott…” Tessa started and then stopped, not sure what to say – how to voice these fears.

            “Mhmm?” He was barely conscious, she could tell, and so she stayed silent. Another burst of thunder rumbled angrily outside as rain started pelting the window even harder, and Tessa shrieked – already wound so tight that she was beginning to overreact to even the slightest sound. Tears began streaming down her face, a few escaping onto Scott’s chest before she could catch them. Instantly he was awake and moving to look at her.

            “Tess, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

            He was looking at her so concerned, his right hand cupping her cheek as his eyes roamed – almost as if he was looking for an injury or some other source of her tears – that Tessa started to cry in earnest.

            “Don’t cry, kiddo. Is it the storm? I checked the roof this morning for any signs of leaking or age and it looked really sturdy. I promise we’re safe.”

            He was always so thoughtful. Always taking care of her. Tessa suddenly felt ridiculous. She was overreacting. “It’s nothing. I’m just being silly.”

            “Hey now,” He leaned in to kiss her forehead gently, “You are many things, but silly is not one of them. If something’s bothering you, tell me so that I can fix it.”

            Unable to look at him, she stared at his chest as she confessed, “It was just something one of the ladies said today.”

            “Go on.” He prodded, running his fingers through her hair softly.

            “About how love never lasts and the spark always fades. I didn’t pay it much attention at first, but I guess it snuck into my brain and got to me more than I thought. The fear that you might stop loving me…”

            To Tessa’s surprise, Scott laughed. A full-bellied, loud laugh. And she almost hit him. “It’s not funny, Scott!”

            “Tess, I’m sure that’s true for some people. But the idea of me ever not loving you, ever not _wanting_ you, is just plain ridiculous.” He was still chuckling, and Tessa grumbled a little even as she snuggled into his chest, letting him wrap his arms tightly around her.

            “Well, it sounded plausible before I said it out loud.” She shuddered as lightning briefly lit up the room.

            Scott kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tighter. “Let me prove it to you.” He pulled back a little so that he could lean down and kiss her, reaching down to remove her nightgown before rolling over on top of her.

            Tessa allowed herself to get lost in his kisses. Ready and willing for him to prove his point, and beginning to relax for the first time since that afternoon. He took his time, kissing every part of her that he could reach. Being so gentle and loving – bringing her to completion with his mouth before positioning himself and entering her. He moved slow and deep inside her, keeping eye contact for as long as he could before succumbing to the pleasure.

            Tessa began to cry again, but this time it was tears of overwhelming joy and love for the man she had married. When they both reached their peak and he collapsed on top of her, he moved to roll away and she stopped him. “Stay.”

            “What? I’m too heavy.” He protested, but only half-heartedly, already snuggling tighter into the crook of her neck.

            “I like it. Just stay.” And so he did, and she was finally able to relax and fall asleep. Content in the knowledge that those other women may be miserable in their marriages, but she had found happiness in hers.

 

__________________

 

            The sound of the rain was lulling Scott to sleep. He could feel Tessa twitching a little at the thunder (who knew she could be so jumpy?) and so he was lightly drawing on her back in an attempt to calm her down. He could feel her body growing more tense as the minutes went by.

            “S’just thunder, T, go to sleep.” He attempted to sooth her, massaging her neck a little in the hope that it would help her relax. She could be so restless sometimes.

            “Scott…” Tessa started to say something, and then stopped.

            “Mhmm?” He could feel sleep beginning to take hold, barely aware of the world around him, but then Tessa shrieked and he felt something wet on his skin, jolting him back to consciousness. Immediately he could tell that she was crying.

            “Tess, are you okay? What’s wrong?” He brought a hand up to her cheek, stroking the tears away, and scanned her body for any sign that she might be hurt. “Don’t cry, kiddo. Is it the storm? I checked the roof this morning for any signs of leaking or age and it looked really sturdy. I promise we’re safe.” Scott had seen clouds in the distance that morning, and, worried about how their old cottage would handle a storm, he’d climbed up on the roof first thing to make sure everything was okay.

            “It’s nothing. I’m just being silly.”

            She sounded so small and insecure, Scott kissed her forehead to try to make her feel better. “Hey now, you are many things, but silly is not one of them. If something’s bothering you, tell me so that I can fix it.”

            Tessa fixed her eyes firmly on his chest, refusing to look at him, and a strange sensation took hold in his stomach. She had been unusually quiet during supper, and hadn’t seemed interested in making love tonight. Secretly Scott was starting to wonder if the lady society meetings, or whatever they were called, were making her unhappy. Some of the ladies sounded nice and friendly, but Tessa was becoming so involved and busy with it, that Scott was starting to get a little worried it was making her discontented with her home life. With him.

            “It was just something one of the ladies said today.” She hesitated, and Scott swallowed before pressing her.

            “Go on.” He began absentmindedly stroking her hair. Both for her comfort and for his.

            “About how love never lasts and the spark always fades. I didn’t pay it much attention at first, but I guess it snuck into my brain and got to me more than I thought. The fear that you might stop loving me…”

            A strange laugh burst out of him, to hear her voicing his own fears. He couldn’t help his reaction. Tessa was not amused.

            “It’s not funny, Scott!”

            No. It was definitely not funny. This careful tightrope they were walking – trying to navigate marriage and so many new emotions, as well as a social divide – it was incredibly scary. But the idea that _she_ doubted how _he_ felt? Preposterous.

            “Tess, I’m sure that’s true for some people. But the idea of me ever not loving you, ever not _wanting_ you, is just plain ridiculous.” He couldn’t stop another chuckle from breaking free, making Tessa grumble in annoyance as she snuggled into his chest. Scott wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug – grateful for the physical reminder that she was here with him. That she had chosen him.

            “Well, it sounded plausible before I said it out loud.”

            Struck with the sudden need to feel close to her, to make her feel loved, and maybe a little bit desirous to claim her, Scott said, “Let me prove it to you” and kissed her. Hands moving to remove her flimsy nightgown so that he could move over her unencumbered. Frankly he wondered why she even bothered with the nightgown anymore. Lord knows he'd started sleeping nude as soon as he felt he could get away with it - it was just easier given how much they desired each other.

            He kissed her with reverence - like it was the first time, but with perfect knowledge of everything that she liked. How much tongue to use, the perfect pressure when biting her lips – giving the bottom lip a little tug that always elicited a moan. Tonight he wanted to worship her.

            Scott moved slowly down her body, kissing every inch of skin that he could reach. Making love bites under her breasts where he knew they would last for days – a secret for them to share. Pulling her legs over his shoulders, he worked her with his mouth and fingers, watching her all the way through it – even as she gripped his hair so tight it was almost painful and arched off the bed. Only moving back up her body when he was sure that she had reached satisfaction.

            Their joining was slow, passionate, and deep – keeping their eyes on each other in a way they never quite had before. As if both of them were afraid to close their eyes lest the other disappeared. Scott may be insecure in their daily lives that he could make her happy – it was something he privately grappled with – but here in their bed he knew how to make her feel ecstasy.

            She was crying again, quiet tears falling down the side of her face, and Scott kissed them away – sharing the sentiment. When she asked him to stay like he was, wrapped around her, he happily obliged. Snuggling into her neck and enjoying the closeness, both physical and emotional.

            Tomorrow his worries would be waiting for him, but tonight he was content with the woman he loved. And,  _God_ , how he loved her. 


	6. Chapter 5: A Bazaar Day

            Independence Day arrived in the middle of a sweltering heat wave, but that was no deterrent to Mrs. Bryant. She was determined that the charity bazaar would be a huge success. Extra blocks of ice were ordered to keep the ice cream and lemonade cool, and she hired some men to put up extra tents to provide shaded seating for the elderly. Everything had to be just right for the biggest event of the year.

            There were plenty of stands selling fancy work made by all the ladies in town, as well as carnival games for the children and food stalls selling everything from hot dogs to cake to candy apples. The sounds of Stars and Stripes Forever could be heard ringing out from the center gazebo, where the school band they had hired stood proudly in their uniforms.

            To Tessa and Scott, who arrived hand-in-hand promptly at five o’clock, it was a completely new spectacle. Canada had its own independence day, but the celebrations they'd had back home had never been anything like this. Everywhere they looked was covered in red, white, and blue and the excitement in the air was palpable.

            “I can’t believe the Ladies Aid Society did all this.” Scott’s eyes were blown wide and his mouth was hanging open – taking it all in. “It’s amazing.”

            “I can’t believe how seriously everyone takes this holiday. Mrs. Bryant was practically apoplectic by last week – she was so stressed about making sure everything was ready.”

            “It paid off. Let’s go get some food before it gets too crowded.” Scott started dragging her to the hot dog stand and Tessa laughed.

            “Always thinking with your stomach.”

            “Hey, if we eat now then that leaves more time for dancing with you tonight. I’ve been more excited about that than anything.”

            Tessa grinned at him, “As have I. But don’t forget I promised to work the lemonade stand for a little while.”

 

            Food in hand, they explored the different stalls and all the things being sold to benefit the children’s school. Tessa had only been a part of the quilt portion, so most of it was new to her. She was blown away by the care that the women had taken in each thing that they made. It truly was amazing what they had achieved under the careful guidance of Mrs. Bryant. Tessa loved being part of such a wonderful group of women – working together and helping the community. It had filled her life with a sense of purpose. 

 

            “Sam!” Scott called out, spotting his friend trying to loop some hoops around bottles and win a prize. He tugged Tessa’s hand and lead her over to make introductions. “Sam, this is my wife, Tessa. Tess, this is Sam Chouinard. He trains the jumpers at Arctic Edge.”

            Sam gave her a smile and a little bow, kissing her hand, “Enchanted, Mrs. Moir. I’ve heard so much about you I feel as if we are friends already.”

            Tessa returned his friendly smile, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well. Scott has told me so much about you. I’m so grateful to you for taking pity on Scott and befriending him.”

            Scott pretended to be offended at her joke, but they all laughed. They were soon joined by Alex and Maia, and the five of them made a jolly group as they tried all the different games. Scott managed to knock over all the milk cans at one booth, winning Tessa a little stuffed bear that was actually pretty cute.

            “For our kid someday.” He said with a conspiratorial wink, making Tessa blush. It was her dearest hope that their wish would come true soon, although there was no sign of it yet.

 

            Eventually she had to kiss Scott goodbye and head to fulfill her obligations at the lemonade stand, where they were also serving bowls of ice cream. Mrs. Bryant’s extra blocks of ice were working overtime to keep it from melting. Maia volunteered to come with her, which Tessa appreciated. The girl was much better company than Priscilla, who was also working that shift.

            “Are you missing school yet?” Tessa asked as she handed out her hundredth glass of lemonade in less than twenty minutes. This might be their most successful booth at the bazaar, thanks to how hot and thirsty everyone was.

            “A little bit. Mostly I miss seeing my friends every day.” Maia replied from behind her, where she was scooping out bowls of ice cream.

            “One year left, right? And then what?”

            “Yes, one year left and then I’ll have my teaching certificate. Alex wants me to go straight into university and get my BA, but I’d rather teach for a little while first. I want to help pay for my next degree so Alex doesn’t have to work so hard.” She sounded a little shy and embarrassed to be speaking so openly of her wants and desires, as if it wasn't something she often did. 

            Tessa smiled reassuringly. “I think that’s very commendable. I never had the opportunity for an education past my aunt's finishing school, but Scott and I have a friend back in Ontario who put himself through school to become a teacher. It’s a very noble profession.”

            “You think so?” Maia sounded hopeful. “Most people seem to think it’s not very ambitious.”

            Tessa scoffed. “Don’t listen to them. Teachers are responsible for educating and encouraging children and helping them achieve their full potential. What could be better than that? I’m very proud of you, Maia.”

            The young girl beamed and Tessa’s heart felt warm. She really was beginning to see Maia like a little sister, and it made her very happy to give her encouragement.

            “Missus Moir.” A drawn out call of her name forced Tessa to turn around, coming face to face with the grungy man she’d seen before at Arctic Edge. The jockey.

            “Good afternoon. Lemonade?” She forced herself to be polite, pouring out a glass and offering it to him.

            “Nah… I’m after somethin’ a little sweeter.” He smirked, eyes blatantly raking over her body.

            “It’s five cents for the drink. Ten if you want ice cream. If there’s anything else you want I’m afraid I can’t help you.” Her cool tone belayed the anxiety and bile she felt rising in her stomach.

            “Oh I think you can.”

            She opened her mouth to reply, but was saved by Ruth tapping her on the shoulder. “It’s eight-thirty, Mrs. Moir. Your shift is over – I’m here to replace you.”

            “Thank you.” Tessa turned around and swiftly removed her apron, before taking Maia’s hand and pulling her away in the opposite direction – getting lost in the crowd.

            “Who was that man?”

            “One of the jockeys.”

            “He didn’t seem very nice.” Maia replied, scrunching up her nose.

            “No, he’s not.” Tessa agreed with a  shudder. Glancing back to make sure that they weren’t being followed. “Let’s go find the others. Scott said he would meet us by the dance floor.”

 

            They had set aside an area of the park for dancing, lined with streamers and carved wooden lights (which were also for sale), with a four piece band at the front playing all sorts of jigs and reels. It was easy to spot Scott, standing with Alex and Sam, tapping his foot anxiously. His whole face lit up when he saw them coming.

            “There you are! I was about to come steal you away.”

            The moment his hand was in hers Tessa felt safe. She couldn’t resist tucking herself into his side.

            “What’s wrong, T?” He whispered in her ear, immediately noticing that something was off.  

            Deciding that she was just being paranoid, Tessa shook her head and dismissed his concern. “Nothing. It’s fine now. I just missed you.”

            That earned her a kiss on the forehead and a tight squeeze of her shoulder before Scott said, “Care to dance?”

            Well, she certainly wasn’t going to say no to that.

 

           

            They danced the Knickerbocker, the Four-Step, the Turkey Trot, and every other dance that was played. Alex and Maia also danced most of the dances, and Scott commented on how well they did.

            Sam asked Tessa to dance the two-step, and she found herself laughing with him as they twirled around. He seemed very light-hearted and genuinely kind and Tessa was very glad that Scott had found such a good friend.

            The last dance of the night was a waltz, and Tessa let Scott pull her in close as they swayed, more than danced, to the music.

            “This has been a lovely day.” She murmured, happy and content to be with him there under the stars.

            “One of the loveliest.” He agreed, kissing her forehead.

 

            "Please gather at the end of the field for the firework show!" A booming voice called out, and the crowd rushed in that direction. In the ensuing chaos, Scott pulled Tessa through the crowd and off to the side, into a small copse of trees. 

            "What are you doing?" Tessa laughed as he backed her up against a tree, checking over her shoulder to make sure they were alone. 

            "It's been too long since I kissed you." 

             "You kissed me two hours ago." She teased, tilting her chin up for him. 

            He brought his face in close, lips brushing lightly against hers. "Not properly." 

            His lips pressed against hers, and she was lost. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she let him have his way with her. He was everywhere - lips pressing hard against hers, surely leaving them swollen, tongue stroking gently every once in a while, his hands roaming freely. She probably should feel scandalized and put a stop to it, but the idea that they might get caught only amped up her own desire. The firework show exploded loudly nearby, but it was nothing compared to the way Scott made her feel.  

            A few minutes later, Tessa leaned back, breathing heavily as she said, "We should go. Home. Right now." 

            Scott smirked, eyes dark and wanting. "If the lady desires." 

 

            After they bid their farewells to the others they began to head for the exit, anticipating the quiet walk home and what awaited them there. Unfortunately, their plans were thwarted when they ran into Meryl and her husband, Fedor. Tessa hoped she didn't look as disheveled as she felt. 

            “Good evening, Tessa.” Meryl said with a haughty little nod. “May I introduce my husband, Mr. Fedor Andreev.” The man was tall and austere, giving them a regal bow, although his face was not un-handsome. Tessa supposed in another life she might find him attractive, but standing next to Scott there was no comparison.

            “It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Andreev. May I introduce my husband, Mr. Scott Moir.” Scott didn’t bow, instead congenially shaking the man’s hand – much more relaxed and casual than high class society demanded. 

            Smoothing her skirt with an air of indifference, Meryl asked, “Are you planning on attending the opera in Detroit next Friday? A few of us ladies are going.”

            “Oh? What opera is it?” Tessa asked with some interest, knowing full well that she and Scott couldn’t afford it.

            “I believe it is Bizet’s Carmen.”

            Tessa couldn’t help herself. “I love Carmen. I had the absolute pleasure of seeing it in Paris a few years ago. It’s simply wonderful.”

            Scott shifted awkwardly beside her, looking bored and ready to go.

            “Perhaps Mr. Moir will be taking you then.” Meryl smirked, sensing Scott’s discomfort and preying on it.

            “I believe we have other plans that night.” Scott cut in. “If you’ll excuse us, we really should be getting home.” He offered his arm to Tessa, and she bid farewell and followed him through the exit and down the sidewalk.

            “I’m sorry about that. Meryl can be a bit much. Sometimes I’m not sure she’s really happy.” Tessa confessed, sensing how tense Scott was and hoping to alleviate it.

            “Who did you see Carmen with?”

            It was not the question Tessa had been expecting, and she was instantly on her guard. “Well… with Guillaume.”

            Scott nodded tersely and kept walking. His silence becoming louder by the moment and making Tessa nervous. “It was a long time ago.”

            “Do you miss it?” He asked abruptly.

            “What?” Tessa honestly wasn’t sure what he meant. The opera? Certainly he couldn’t think she missed Guillaume. That was all water under the bridge.

            “That lifestyle. The wealth, going to the opera, and all that.” He waved his free hand around, gesturing to the mansions they were walking past.

            “I honestly haven’t thought about it.” She forced him to stop walking. “I’m happy with _our_ life, Scott. It’s what I chose and it’s what I want. I wouldn’t trade lives with Meryl for a thousand opera tickets.”

            The little crease between his eyes that he got when he was worried faded away as he finally looked at her. “I know.” He sighed. “Just sometimes I worry that I can’t give you everything that you want.”  

            “Well… stop.” Tessa said with a firm reprimand, before smiling and taking his hand. He chuckled as he nodded – acquiescing to her demand. “ _You_ are what I want. And you’d better get used to it.”  

            “Yes ma’am.” Scott grinned, giving her a mock salute. He pulled the hand that was entwined in his up to kiss her rings, a favorite habit of his that Tessa adored. “Let’s go home.”


	7. Chapter 6: No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smut and fluff. Sorry not sorry. :)

 

            “Is that everything?” Scott asked, scanning the room to make sure they hadn't missed anything that they needed for their trip.

            “Yes. We’re ready to go.” Tessa rolled her eyes behind his back. They weren’t going to be gone _that_ long.

            “Let’s go then.” Scott took her hand, leading her out the door before turning and locking up the cottage. “We don’t want to miss our train.”

            They were heading back to London for Chiddy’s wedding to Elizabeth Cooper on Saturday, September 3rd. When the invitation had arrived there had been no question that Scott and Tessa would return for the occasion, despite the ticket being a little expensive.

            It would have to be a short visit, as Scott couldn’t be away from work for very long – they were limited to four short days, including travel time - taking the train straight through to London. Nevertheless, they were both really excited to see their friends again.

 

            “Are you alright, kiddo?” Scott placed a hand on her knee as Tessa covered her mouth for the fifth time in as many minutes, breathing deeply through her nose.

            “I think it’s just the motion of the train. It’s making me a little nauseated.” She closed her eyes, trying to resist the urge to vomit.

            “Here, let’s open the window a little bit. The fresh air will help.”

            She leaned into the breeze, and it did ease her symptoms a little. She’d never gotten sick while traveling before, but maybe it had been a while and her body had forgotten how to handle it. They couldn’t reach London soon enough.

 

 

            “Tessa, darling! It’s so wonderful to see you.” Her mother rushed out of the house to greet her as she stepped out of the carriage her parents had sent to pick them up from the station. A warm hug and a kiss on the cheek was followed by a hug from her normally reticent father.

            “It’s good to be home.”

            “And Scott, of course, you’re looking well.” Kate greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as well, taking them all a little by surprise.

            “Thank you, Mrs. Virtue.”

            “We’ve got your old room all ready for you. Take a moment to get settled and then we’ll have supper.”

            “Mother, it’s late. You didn’t have to wait for us.” Tessa protested, feeling guilty. It had to be nearly nine o’clock.

            “Nonsense. Of course we waited.”

 

            Tessa didn’t really feel well enough to eat – picking at her plate and only managing to nibble on some bread. Meanwhile, Scott’s appetite seemed limitless.

            “Are you alright, Tessa? You’ve hardly touched your plate.”

            “Yes, mother. I’m just tired from the journey. I think I’ll retire.” She gestured for everyone else to stay, heading upstairs alone.

            Back in her old bedroom, she took in the familiar wallpaper and furniture – feeling like she was visiting a place she had once known, but no longer quite fit into. Her stomach lurched and she had to sit down.

            “What is wrong with me?” She groaned, opening a window. She took in a few gulps of fresh air, instantly feeling better. She looked over at the stables affectionately. There were no lights on in the upstairs attic – her parents had probably turned it back into storage space – but it was a comforting sight all the same.

            It wasn’t long before Scott joined her. “I have to be honest, it’s a little weird being back here.” He looked around the room that he kind of despised – associating it with Tessa’s near-death experience nine months ago.

            “I know what you mean.”

            “Are you feeling any better?” Scott had joined her at the window and began taking the pins out of her hair, massaging her scalp as her hair fell loose around her shoulders.

            “Yes. Let’s go to bed.”

 

           

            Tessa awoke before Scott – a rare occurrence. Her nausea from the day before seemed to have faded, which she was grateful for. It was Scott’s birthday, and she had _plans._

            In the quiet morning light she rolled over to face her husband, taking in his delightfully sleep-rumpled appearance as he slept on his back. His hair had grown out again since their wedding, and a few strands had fallen across his forehead. He was wearing pajamas for once, “I can’t sleep naked in your _parent’s_ house, T.” He’d complained the night before. It made what she wanted to do a little more difficult, but she was determined.

            Carefully scooting down the bed, she lifted the hem of his shirt, peppering light kisses across his abdomen. Scott stirred, but didn’t wake up, and Tessa smirked against his skin.

            She pulled his rapidly hardening length out of his pants as she continued nipping and licking along his waistline – slowly working him with her hand. His hips arched up and he mumbled a confused, “Tess?”

            She took him in her mouth and sucked. _Hard_. His eyes shot open as his hips surged upwards. “Tessa!”

            “Shhh!” She whispered with a wicked gleam in her eye. “We don’t want to wake anyone.”

            “What are you-“

            She tightened her hand, and his voice cut out with a loud moan. “Happy birthday, my love.”

            His head fell back against the pillow as she continued the task at hand – working him just the way that he liked, pleased when his fingers tangled in her hair, tugging a little.

            It wasn’t long before he came – his other hand thrown over his mouth to keep quiet. Tessa sat bat on her heels, tucking him back into his pajama pants, feeling very pleased with herself.

            “Come here.” Scott commanded after he’d taken a moment to recover. Tessa never could resist him when his voice sounded like that. She moved to snuggle into his side.

            “No. Up here.” Not understanding what he meant, she hesitated. “Like this, Tess.” He guided her by her waist until she was straddling his upper chest. She could feel her face turning red. This was new.

            “What are you doing?” She asked, feeling a little breathless.

            “I’m going to give my wife the same pleasure that she just gave me.” He nipped at the inside of her thigh, and heat rushed to her core.

            “But today is supposed to be about you.”     

            “Perfect. And what I want right now is to get my mouth on you.” He tugged at her thighs, forcing her to place her hands on the wall behind the bed for support.

            “Like this?” She asked tentatively, blushing at how wanton she felt – looking down and seeing him gazing up at her with dark eyes from between her thighs. He looked so intense. His hands tightening their hold for a brief second.

            “Take your nightgown off.”

            Tessa loved it when he got like this – all passionate and demanding. She started pulling the white fabric over her head – shrieking in surprise when he suddenly leaned up and licked her center. She nearly got caught in the sleeves in her haste to get the garment the rest of the way off.

            “Scott!” She chastised quietly, lest someone should hear them. He just smiled at her, unrepentant. Now that she was naked he was free to run his hands up her body, taking a hold of each breast and kneading them softly. Plucking at her nipples until the pleasure grew so intense Tessa couldn’t stop her head from rolling back.

            “No. Look at me.” With a steadying breath, she did, and as soon as her eyes met his Scott’s mouth returned between her legs.

            He was unceasing in his drive to bring her pleasure. She was biting her lip hard in an attempt to quiet her moans – surprised that she hadn’t drawn blood. She reached down and gripped his hair tightly. The sight of him was almost unbearable – the sensations overwhelming.

            “Come on, Tess. Let go.” He muttered against her and then _bit_ her while simultaneously pulling hard at her nipples. She came with a keening cry – unable to keep it contained. Collapsing against the wall in front of her.

            Scott placed loving kisses against the inside of her thighs as her breathing returned to normal. Until she was finally able to climb off of him and lay down next to him on the bed.

            “Happy birthday to _me_.” She joked, still breathing heavily, eliciting a deep chuckle from Scott.

 

* * *

 

 

            Scott wanted to visit the cemetery that morning so they set off in the early autumn weather towards the little group of trees near his parents’ headstone.

            “I can’t believe it’s been fifteen years. Some days it feels almost like it was yesterday, and then others it feels infinitely longer.”

            Tessa wrapped her arms around his waist. “They would be so proud of the man you’ve become.”

            He kissed the top of her head. “I think they’d mostly be surprised that their scrawny little boy married the beautiful Virtue girl.”

            “I don’t know about that. You grew out of being scrawny pretty quick.” She pinched his side – all muscle – and he laughed. “Do you think they would have liked me?” Tessa couldn’t help but ask. She’d never really known his parents.

            “They would have loved you. My mom always wanted a daughter.”

            They stayed standing there, arms wrapped around each other, for a little longer. Scott shared a few of his childhood memories with his parents – mostly ones where he got in trouble - that made Tessa laugh.

  

* * *

 

 

            That night Scott was heading out to the pub with Chiddy and Patch and a few of Chiddy’s other friends to celebrate the wedding the following day.

            “Are you sure you don’t mind?” Scott asked Tessa again, her nausea had returned and he felt bad about leaving her.

            “Of course I don’t mind. I want you to go. _Go_.” She shooed him out the door with a laugh. She meant to stay up reading and wait for him, but she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow – feeling exhausted for no particular reason.

 

 

            “Scotty!” Chiddy called out, waving him down from where he was sitting at a large table across the pub.

            “Chiddy!” The two men hugged, patting each other on the back warmly. “It’s been way too long.”

            “Thanks for coming back.”

            “Of course! Tess and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Scott sat down next to Patch, who welcomed him with a slap on the back and handed him a pint.

            “Scott, my friend, how’s life in Canton?”

            “It’s going really well. It was a hard adjustment at first, getting used to new stables and new workers, but it’s been good.”

            “I’m glad to hear it. And how’s married life? You’re certainly looking well.” The guys all grinned at him knowingly.

            “I just feel like the luckiest guy in the world to be married to Tess. She’s brilliant and wonderful and driven. She’s still the person I’m most excited to see every day.”

            Scott smiled into his pint of ale, even as the other guys laughed and teased him for being a sap. It was the truth though, he’d never been happier in his life.

            “You’ll understand after tomorrow, Chiddy.” He grinned at his friend, who ducked his head in embarrassment, picking up on the insinuation. Scott turned to Patch, “How are Marie and the boys?”

 

            The night passed too quickly, and before long Scott was back at Ilderton Manor and crawling into bed next to his sleeping wife. He could honestly say it was the best birthday he’d ever had. He couldn't think of anything that would make it better.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Do you Patrick Chan, take Elizabeth Anna Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. To honor and to cherish. In sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer. For as long as you both shall live?”

            “I do.”

            Chiddy was smiling so wide his cheeks must be aching. Scott couldn’t help but think back to his own wedding, knowing that if his friend felt even half of that joy right now he was in for a lifetime of happiness. He squeezed Tessa’s hand with his – their fingers interlocked in her lap. She still wasn’t feeling well, but she’d refused to even entertain the idea of staying home.

            “He’s our best friend, Scott. There’s no way I’m missing this.”

            And so she was sitting next to him, face a little ashen, but looking radiant all the same – smiling with overwhelming joy for their friends. Scott was trying hard not to feel worried about how sick she’d been feeling lately, but it was hard not to immediately assume the worst after her bout with pneumonia last winter.

 

            The reception was small, located in the gardens of the Manse. Chiddy and Elizabeth had kept the guest list at a minimum – just their families and closest friends. It made for a very casual and intimate environment. Tessa was enjoying mingling with everyone – trying to ignore Scott’s occasional worried glances. Honestly, he could be so paranoid sometimes.

            She spotted Marie by the rose bushes and walked over to greet her with a warm hug.

            “Tessa! It’s so wonderful to see you. How have you been?”

            “Very well, Marie. And you?”

            “Oh just fine. The boys are a handful, but in a good way. How have you been keeping busy in Canton?”

            “I joined the local Ladies Aid Society. It’s been-“ Tessa was cut off by the urge to throw up, quickly turning away and covering her mouth. After a moment, she took a deep breath – grateful that it had been a false alarm.

            “Are you feeling alright?” Marie placed a hand on her arm in concern.

            “Forgive me. I haven’t been feeling well lately.” Tessa was mortified to have almost been ill in public. Thank God only Marie had seen her.

            “I do hope you’re not coming down with something serious.”

            “I don’t know. It comes and goes so randomly. I’m not sure what’s wrong.”

            Marie’s look became calculating. “How long have you been feeling like this?”

            Tessa thought for a moment, “A week, maybe more.”

            Marie nodded, “And if you don’t mind me asking… when did you last have your monthly courses?”

            Tessa blushed. “Well, I … I suppose it was in July.”

            Marie gave her a look of warm understanding as it dawned on Tessa what might be causing her nausea.

            “Oh, Marie! Do you suppose…?” She had clasped Marie’s hands in hers, bursting with excitement.

            “I think it’s a safe guess.” Marie laughed affectionately.

            “I have to find Scott!” Impulsively, she kissed Marie on the cheek before setting off to find her husband.

 

            Scott was standing with a few of the Ilderton groomsmen that he used to work with discussing horse training techniques. He brightened at the sight of Tessa walking up to him, but his brow quickly furrowed at her expression. He wasn’t sure what to make of the weird blend between excitement and anxiety on her features.

            “Is everything alright, Tess?”

            “Can I talk to you for a minute?” She was fiddling with her rings, a nervous habit that she rarely engaged in anymore.

            “Of course.” He let her lead him away from everyone else into a small outcropping of pine trees. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing’s wrong.” She blurted. “At least, I don’t think so. I think everything’s right, but I’m not sure what _you_ will think. I hope you think it’s right, too.”

            “Tess.” He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Breathe. Tell me.”

            “I think I’m pregnant!” She whispered loudly, eyes sparkling, holding her arms out wide in a little shrug as she spoke. Scott froze.

            “What?” He still held her shoulders, but couldn’t seem to make himself move.

            Her smile fell a little. “I said I think I’m pregnant. Are you… not happy?”

            Shaking himself, Scott asked, “You’re sure?” A little hopeful smile began to curl at his lips.         

            “Pretty sure. I haven’t seen a doctor yet, but all signs point to yes.”

            A huge grin broke across his face as he swept her up in his arms – lifting her off of her feet. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck, a joyful laugh bubbling out of her. She was so relieved that he was pleased.

             “This is fantastic, Tess!” He set her down so that he could kiss her enthusiastically.

             “You think it’s good news, then?” She smiled softly and he kissed her again.

             “The very best. I love you.”

             “I love you, too.” She was grinning at him – the tears making her green eyes shine even brighter. Scott’s heart swelled within his chest.

            “Best birthday present ever.”

            She laughed and he pulled her into another tight hug before glancing around to make sure no one could see them. Satisfied, he leaned down and kissed her stomach. “I think I’m the happiest person alive right now.”

             “ _We_ are.” Tessa corrected him, caressing his cheek.

             “Yeah.” He grinned up at her, feeling tears pricking the back of his own eyes, his voice full of awe. “The three of us.”


	8. Chapter 7: Happy Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tooth-rotting fluff. ;)

           The nights had turned clear and frosty, all ebony shadows and silver snowy slopes. The stars shone over the silent fields and neighborhoods, and here and there the trees were standing with snow powdering their branches and the wind whistling through them. Winter had arrived.

            “I do wish we could go ice skating.” Tessa was sitting in the rocking chair in front of the fire, carefully sewing an outfit for the baby. Mrs. Bryant had offered to teach her all of the best patterns and techniques, and Tessa had committed to being an excellent student – determined that her baby would want for nothing.

            “That might be a little difficult in your condition.” Scott murmured from where he was dozing pleasantly on the sofa. Tessa smiled softly and caressed her growing bump. The doctor estimated that she was about four months along now. Her bouts of nausea had passed, the mood swings that Scott had been so patient with had become few and far between, and people often commented that she was “glowing.” A sentiment she agreed with. She felt as though she could burst with happiness.

            These quiet moments with Scott were what she treasured most. Now that winter had settled in he had less training to do, and more time to spend with her at home – reading or going for walks or just enjoying each other’s quiet company. Now that the nausea was gone, Tessa found she wanted Scott more than ever – an desire he was only too happy to oblige, and though he had always been tender in their lovemaking before, there was an added gentleness now that made Tessa cry more often than not.

            Most things were making her cry these days, but the idea of Scott as a father made her tear up most of all. He was so excited, and Tessa could swear he was glowing himself sometimes. It was infectious.

           Charlie and Tanith were expecting their second child, due around the same time, and an air of joyful expectation had taken over Arctic Edge, coloring the Christmas season with warmth and happiness. It was almost palpable to anyone who came to visit.

 

           “It’s so nice coming to visit you folks here.” Mrs. Bryant said one afternoon. “There’s such a wonderful feeling in the air.”

           The three women were sitting in the living room of Tanith’s home sewing and enjoying each other’s company. Tessa and Tanith were sewing clothes for their own upcoming babies, and Mrs. Bryant was working hard at another batch of blankets for the children’s home in Detroit.

           "Will you be coming to our Christmas party, Mrs. Bryant? It’s going to be a small affair this year. Charlie didn’t want me to overtax myself.” Tanith had been throwing lavish Christmas parties every year since their wedding, but her last pregnancy had been a difficult one, and Charlie was very conscious that she not take on any extra stress.

           “Just like a man.” Mrs. Bryant joked, but patted Tanith’s knee sympathetically. She had been close at hand last time, and knew of the danger. “Of course I would be honored to come. The General will be pleased as well, he loves pestering Charlie about his horses.”

           Tessa smiled, she’d never heard Mrs. Bryant refer to her husband by his first name. He was always  _The General_ among friends, and somehow that made it more endearing.

           Just then the door swung open and a little boy with wild blonde curls came running in, followed closely by his nurse who was muttering apologies for the interruption.

           “It’s quite alright, Nancy.” Tanith said with a smile, scooping up her son into her lap and smothering him with kisses.

           “Mama! Cookies!” Little Charlie held up his prize, two sugar cookies covered in green frosting, which was now more on his hands and around his mouth than on the cookies themselves.

           “I can see that. Can mama have a bite?”

           Tessa watched the interaction with a warm heart. Tanith was such a good mother, and Tessa hoped she would be one too.

           “Baby.” Charlie pointed at Tanith’s stomach, then pointed at Tessa’s stomach and then Mrs. Bryant’s stomach and repeated himself. They both laughed, and Charlie patted his own stomach and said, “Baby.”

           Tanith laughed, “I’m sorry. He thinks stomachs are called "baby." He doesn’t quite understand that a little brother or sister is growing inside there.”

           “It’s quite alright. Although maybe I should cut back on the Christmas cookies.” Mrs. Bryant said with a twinkle in her eye, and they all chuckled again.

 

           All through December Canton became a somber land. There had only been a few sunny days, when the snow sparkled bright and cheery, but the rest had been dour and frozen. But it had no bearing on the Christmas preparations inside Tessa and Scott’s little cottage, which went steadily on. The house began to smell delicious as Scott experimented with various recipes for gingerbread cookies. Tessa tried to help as best she could, but mostly ended up wearing the flour instead of baking with it.

           The little fir tree Scott had brought in was standing the corner of the living room and the doors and windows were hung with big green wreaths tied with bows of red ribbon. Tessa was determined that if she couldn’t help bake, she could at least make sure the cottage was well decorated.

 

           Two days before Christmas they prepared to head to dinner at the main house, dressed nicer than normal. Scott had put on his best suit, and Tessa had been distracted for a moment letting him know just how attractive she found him, and she had put on one of her newly made maternity dresses. It was a pretty shade of light blue with lace details around the neck and collarbone and at the end of the sleeves.

           “I feel a little bit like I’m wearing a tent.” She grumbled. The dress was pretty, but the way it draped over her made her long for her slim figure.

           “I think you look gorgeous.” Scott came up behind her and kissed the spot under her ear that they both loved, wrapping his arms around her to hold her growing belly.

           “If you continue on, Mr. Moir, we’re going to be late to dinner.” She teased, even as she tilted her head and leaned back into his embrace.

           “I think I’d rather stay here.” He whispered into her ear, running his lips slowly along her jaw.

           “Tanith would send someone to find us.” Tessa pulled away, although it was incredibly difficult to do so. “But  _after_ …” She let the sentence hang, full of promise, and Scott smirked at her.

          “Mrs. Moir.” He held out his arm and gestured to the door, and with a smile she took it and followed him out into the snow.

 

           The dinner party was small by high society standards, but to Scott it seemed like a large gathering. All told there were about twelve couples seated around the table, and as was common the couples were split up in an attempt to encourage conversation, and so it was he was forced to sit apart from Tessa, the only person there who he really wanted to talk to. Although he did appreciate the opportunity to admire her from across the table as she sat talking cheerfully to Fedor Andreev.

           She looked so bright and happy, her dark hair shining with a tint of red in the light of the dining room. The picture of marital bliss. Scott was full to the brim with pride every time he looked at her.

           Fedor’s wife Meryl was sitting at Scott’s right. She had made a grand entrance earlier, pausing in the doorway to show herself off. She had worn a gown of purple velvet along with long flowing sleeves, lined with gold, and a fish-tail train lined with gold lace. A gold bandeau encircled the dark tresses of her hair, and a long, thin gold chain, tarred with diamonds, hung from her neck. Considering this was supposed to be a casual dinner between friends, Scott thought she looked ridiculously overdone.

           After dinner the men were dismissed to Charlie’s study while the women gathered in the drawing room. The General immediately began interrogating Charlie and Scott about their plans for the Derby that year.

           “Do you feel your horse is ready? I’ve heard S.S. Brown’s horse is pretty formidable.” The General’s thick mustache fluttered as he spoke, and overall he had the appearance of a friendly walrus. But Scott genuinely liked him.

           “We’re pretty confident that our horse Layson will give him a run for his money.” Charlie said, swirling his glass of whiskey.

           “You’ve got a good jockey then?”

           Scott took a sip of his own drink to avoid saying something he might regret. To be honest, he and Charlie had had quite a few discussions lately regarding their doubts that Mr. Austin was the right choice, but the Derby was coming up so soon it was too late to get someone else.

            “We… hope that he’ll take us to first place, yes.” Charlie replied diplomatically.

           “Hmph. I hope so.”

 

           The men rejoined the ladies in the drawing room, and Tanith sang a lovely rendition of O Holy Night for them, before asking Meryl to perform a piece. She walked to the piano as if she owned it, choosing to play a very angry sounding version of "Rondo all' Ongarese" by Haydn, earning a silently uncomfortable round of applause at the end.

           “She plays like the music personally offended her.” Tessa whispered in Scott’s ear, and he smothered a laugh.

           “Tessa, surely you play, don’t you? You must play something for us.” Meryl said, a false note in her voice, as if she was hoping to make a fool out of her.

           Normally Tessa wasn’t one to show off, but something about Meryl made her want to rise to the challenge. “Alright.” She agreed, squeezing Scott’s hand once before rising and walking to the piano.

           Tessa had been practicing ever since she was a young child and had continued playing all through her time in Paris. It was one skill that she prided herself on. She shuffled through Tanith’s sheet music, pleased when she found a copy of Mahler’s Symphony No. 5 adapted for the piano. It was a newer composition, but Tessa had fallen in love with it.

           She began to play, and although her song wasn’t as technically challenging as Meryl’s piece by Haydn, she infused it with such emotion and feeling that the room went silent. When she played the last somber note, it was met with overwhelming applause by everyone except Meryl, who was glaring at her husband’s enthusiastic response. But Tessa only had eyes for Scott, who was clapping louder than anyone else and looking at her with so much love it made her skin break out in goosebumps.

 

 

           Christmas Eve was spent decking the Christmas tree, and Scott and Tessa enjoyed feeling like children again as they fastened the gold and silver baubles and ribbons and candles to the tree.

          “Finished!” Scott cried as he fastened the great silver star to the top of the proud little fir. They lit the candles, casting the room in a soft glow, and ate their simple dinner on the couch in front of the fire.

          Christmas morning arrived with a fresh coat of snow and Scott rose early to prepare a feast for breakfast. Pancakes with syrup and orange juice and sausages.

          “I’m so grateful that you can cook.” Tessa moaned as she took her first bite, relishing in the taste of the syrup they’d brought from home. Nothing could compare with true Canadian maple syrup.

           “You only married me for my skills in the kitchen.” Scott teased, bopping her nose.

          “Yes, that and other skills.” Tessa winked at him, pleased that she could still make him blush after all this time.

          “Presents first, Tess.  _Then_  we can put those other skills to use.” Scott grinned, taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

           They couldn’t afford much, but Tessa had bought him a new winter coat – his old one was getting quite ragged and worn - and a new pair of sturdy gloves. He kissed her in gratitude, before standing up.

          “Where are you going?”

          “I’ll be right back. I have to go get your present.”

          Tessa was left in a state of confusion, sitting on the sofa and wondering why her present was outside, but then Scott returned – carrying the most beautiful wooden cradle.

          He set it down in front of Tessa, whose eyes had gotten misty. “It turns out that Sam’s father was a carpenter and taught him quite a bit before he switched to working with horses. I bought the wood and Sam helped me carve it and showed me how to do the engravings.” Scott pointed to the delicate floral design in the headboard. “Do you like it?”

          Tessa climbed off the couch, tears falling in earnest now, and hugged him tightly. “It’s beautiful, Scott. I love it.”

          “Good.” He sighed in relief, pleased that she seemed to like the cradle so much, and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could given the presence of her stomach between them, not wanting to crush the baby.

          “This has been a magical Christmas.” Tessa tilted her head up to look at him. “I love you so much.”

          “I love you, too."


	9. Chapter 8: Off to the Races

            In April the blue skies returned and the land was made brand-new with baby leaves and blossoms on the trees.

            Arctic Edge was in a flurry with preparations for foals that would start arriving in May and upcoming horse races. The focus of which was Charlie’s pride – the racehorse Layson, who would soon be asked to prove his worth at the Kentucky Derby. Scott and Charlie spent most of their time these days watching the horse run laps and working with the jockey, Mr. Austin, to make sure they were well prepared for the big race in May.

            Tessa had been taken by the desire to learn gardening, something Scott teased her came from her burgeoning maternal instinct. She had asked one of the estate’s undergardeners to teach  her, and everyone was a little surprised to find that she had a knack for it.

            Tending her garden also helped to occupy her time and provide a distraction from the endless discomfort of being almost full term. She could no longer take long walks or participate in the Ladies Aid Society meetings, and she was counting down the days like beads on a rosary.

            She also spent a lot of time corresponding with their friends – Kaitlyn in Paris, Elizabeth and Chiddy back home in London - who hinted that they hoped to have a new surprise of their own that winter, and Maia – who was in her last year at school and kept Tessa entertained with tales of student life there. 

           

            Kate Virtue arrived at Arctic Edge on a rainy Tuesday with an overwhelming amount of luggage. Charlie and Tanith had been kind enough to invite her to stay in the main house, as there was definitely no room for her in the little cottage.

            The look on her mother’s face when she first saw the cottage was something Tessa would remember and laugh about for the rest of her life.

            “Well, it’s certainly… cozy.” Had been her neutral comment, eyebrows raised and mouth set in a grimace.

            “Thank you.” Tessa had replied, barely containing her amusement – sharing a sly glance with Scott.

            “Where will you put the baby? And where will the child’s nurse live?”

            “The baby will stay with us in our room while it’s little, Mama, and there won’t be a nurse.” Tessa explained like it was obvious. “And Scott is going to build another room this summer with the help of our friends.”

            "No nurse? You can't be serious. Who will take care of the child?" 

            "I will." Tessa replied proudly. "I've been doing a lot of reading and I've been getting advice from Marie Lauzon. It's not uncommon, you know, for mother's to take care of their own children." She couldn't resist teasing her mother, who was a high society woman through and through and totally unfamiliar with the concept. 

 

            A few nights after Kate’s arrival, Tessa went into labor. Normally, a woman of her lower social standing would be taken to the hospital, but Kate insisted on paying for the doctor and midwife to attend Tessa in her own home. Everyone had heard the horror stories of women dying in hospitals, and Kate refused to let Tessa be one of them.

           

            Tessa had never felt such pain in her life. It was utter agony. She had heard ministers speak of the pains of childbirth as being a trial sent from God – and if that was true then Tessa planned to have a  _serious_  discussion with Him when she reached the Pearly Gates.

            “Mr. Moir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The Doctor said anxiously as the midwife helped him prepare clean towels and laid out any instruments that he might need. Tessa stared at the terrifying tools in abject horror.

            “Like hell I will.” Scott protested, grasping Tessa’s hand as she endured another contraction.

            “It’s customary for the husband to wait outside.” The Doctor pressed, but Scott was adamant.

            “Doctor, my wife is about to bring our child into the world. The least I can do is hold her hand while she does it.”

            The Doctor hemmed and hawed, but didn’t argue with Scott again.

           

            The night felt like an eternity to everyone who was waiting and watching. Kate paced back and forth in the garden, unable to bear being inside and hearing her daughter’s cries. The lights inside the manor house stayed on all night as Charlie and Tanith waited to hear the news - good or bad.

 

            It was a hard labor, and Tessa didn’t feel like she was always entirely conscious through it. Eventually the Doctor told her to begin pushing, and Tessa held tightly to Scott – who said encouraging things the whole time, never leaving her side.

            Soon the cries of an infant could be heard – loud and strong.

            “You have a son.” The midwife told them with a smile, handing the baby to Tessa.

            Crying, Tessa held her baby boy for the first time – loving him completely the moment she saw him. She marveled at his little tiny hands and perfect fingernails and wrinkly toes.

           "Look at all that hair!” Scott said, his own tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he leaned over Tessa to look at his son.

            “What will you call him?” The midwife asked.

            “Joseph. Joseph Patrick Moir.” Tessa told her without taking her eyes off of her son. Tessa and Scott had discussed many names, but ultimately decided that if they had a boy they would name him after Scott’s father and give him Scott’s middle name.

            “Congratulations, Mrs. Moir.” The Doctor said after he had cleaned up, methodically putting everything away before addressing them. “Now, Mr. Moir, she is to remain on complete bed-rest for at least two weeks, and limit her exertions for another six weeks after that.”

            “I’ll make sure that she does. Thank you, doctor.” Scott shook his hand and the man left, anxious to get home and to bed.

             The midwife stayed a little longer to make sure Tessa could get the baby to latch properly and breastfeed. She also helped her change into a fresh nightgown – which Tessa appreciated. When she finally departed, Kate was allowed to enter.

            "Oh, Tessa. He’s so perfect. I can see a little bit of both of you in him.”

            “He certainly has Scott’s hair.” Tessa joked, although her exhaustion bled through her voice.

             “Go to sleep, Tess. Get some rest. We’ll be right outside.” Scott bent down to kiss her and then went to sit in the living room with Kate and his son.

 

* * *

 

 

             “I don’t feel comfortable leaving you like this.” Scott said one morning as Tessa nursed Joseph in the rocking chair. She was up and about now, her two weeks of bed rest having passed, but she still wasn’t fully recovered.

             “Scott, we’ve known the derby was coming for a long time. You have to go.” Tessa told him earnestly, and Scott knew she was right.

             “I just… feel guilty. And selfish. I want to stay here with you and our son.” He bent over to place a gentle kiss on the baby’s head.

             “I know, and I love you for it. But it’s your job, and if Charlie is going when Tanith is so close to delivery, then there’s no excuse for you to stay. The time will fly by and soon you’ll be bringing home that first place trophy.”

 

              Begrudgingly, Scott and Charlie set out with a small caravan the morning of May fifth. The derby was on the tenth that year, and they would need a couple of days to get situated and familiar with the track and environment.

             The twin center spires greeted them when they arrived by train at Churchill Downs the following day. Scott couldn’t deny that he was impressed by the large building and the well-manicured gardens.

             “Alright. The stables are that way.” Charlie directed him after talking to the grounds manager. “Take Layson and Mr. Austin – our stall is number seventeen.”

 

              “Do you feel ready?” Scott asked the jockey, who he liked no more now than he had when they first met.

              “Hell, this’ll be easy.” Mr. Austin replied, spitting a large wad of tobacco into the dirt. “I’ve got a plan that’ll make it impossible to lose.” He said cryptically, and Scott felt suddenly uneasy.

              “I hope it’s nothing Mr. White would disapprove of.” Scott warned, but the jockey just grinned his ugly grin and walked away.

 

             The next morning dawned clear and beautiful, belying the anxieties felt by all those at the derby stables. Scott hadn’t slept a wink – nervous about the race, and about what Mr. Austin had meant by his comment.

              The crowds flocked to the stands by the hundreds, dressed in their finest clothes, wanting to see and be seen and placing outrageous bets on the competitors. Scott whistled low as he took in the sight – he couldn’t wait to tell Tessa all about it. Maybe next year she could accompany them. Scott would like to see her dressed in her finest white dress and a big hat, mingling with the crowds.

              “Scott – did you hear?” Charlie came running up to him.

              “What is it?”

              “Two of the horses, Dr. Leggo and McClellan, scratched. We’re down to just three horses in the race.”

              “You’re kidding. What happened to them?” Scott couldn’t believe it – two horses out before the race even began?

              “Both horses took sick during the night – the vet says there’s no way that they can compete.”

              Scott felt himself go pale. It couldn’t be a coincidence. He immediately told Charlie of his suspicions as they rushed back to the stables to check on their own horse.

              “You think our jockey  _poisoned_  the other horses?” Charlie shook his head in disbelief, and normally Scott appreciated that his friend always wanted to see the good in people, but right now he needed to believe the truth.

               “I’m almost certain.” Scott replied, unaware of the dark shadow in the corner that was listening to every word.

               Charlie thought for a long moment, mulling it over, before speaking again. “We'll talk to him after the race and see what he has to say. If you're right, then we’ll have to fire him. He’s been a good jockey, but cheating is unacceptable.”

 

             Standing at the side of the track, Scott leaned up against the railing – waiting for the sound of the bell signaling that it was time for the horses to run. He prayed – for Charlie, for himself, for all the time and money they had spent preparing for that day.

            The bell sounded, the gates opened, and the horses took off – spraying dirt everywhere as they ran, the crowd going wild. The three horses, Agile, Ram’s Horn, and Layson all seemed evenly matched, careening down the track at high speed – the jockeys doing their jobs well.

            As they came around the last corner, Layson pulled ahead. Scott’s heart was beating so hard he thought it might burst out of his chest.  _We might actually win this_  he thought, feeling the hope grow.

            But then Mr. Austin pulled the reins, slowing Layson down – imperceptible to the audience in the stands, but noticeable to Scott who was watching so closely. The man seemed to almost have a smug smile as he did it, too. And then he bumped purposely into Ram’s Horn – knocking the other jockey off his rhythm. Scott gasped, rage spreading throughout his body, but there was nothing to be done.

            Agile came in first, Ram’s Horn second, and Layson third. All of their hard work – for  _third_.

 

            The minute Mr. Austin lead the horse back to the stables Scott confronted him by shoving him up against the nearest wall.

            “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Lemme go!” The man growled, fighting against Scott’s hold. But Scott was bigger than him and stronger, and he held the man in place as Charlie ran up to them.

            “What’s going on here?”

            “He threw the race, Charlie. He cheated last night, then he messed up the race today  _on purpose_.” Scott spit, glaring daggers at the jockey – who was still struggling to break free.

            “Is that true, Mr. Austin?” Charlie asked calmly, but clearly upset underneath his cool exterior.

            “Sure is.” He replied, spitting in Charlie’s direction. “I heard you was gonna fire me, so I walked straight over to Mr. S. S. Brown and offered him my services, as it were. The man paid me two hundred dollars to make sure his horse won.” Mr. Austin said this with no hint of shame, and Scott dropped him, stepping back in disgust.

            “You’re right, Mr. Austin. You are fired. And I’m going to make sure the authorities know about your stunt with the other horses. You’ll never jockey again.” Charlie threatened coolly.

            “We’ll see about that. I didn’t spend over two years with you and your goddamn horses and endure you hiring this prick of a stable master for you to throw me out like this. I was willing to do whatever it took to win this - and you didn't appreciate it. You haven’t seen the last of me, Mr. White.”

            They watched him go, both men glad to see the back of him. “I’m sorry this ended up such a disaster.” Scott said grimly, feeling guilty for his part in it.

            “It’s been a good lesson. Next time, I’ll hire a jockey only if I like and trust him, not just because he comes with good references.”

 

            Just then a young boy dressed in a suit with a cap came running up, waving an envelope at them. “Telegram for a Mr. White. Mr. Charles White!”

            “I’m Mr. White.” Charlie stopped him, reaching out and taking the telegram. “Thank you.” He tipped the boy and then turned back to Scott. “It’s from Arctic Edge.”

            “What does it say?” Worry seeped into Scott’s voice. They both had known there was a fair chance Tanith would go into labor while they were gone, and it had weighed heavily on Charlie’s mind.

            “Tanith has had the baby.” Charlie’s voice was all wonderment and joy. “They’re both well. It’s a boy.”

            Scott clapped him on the back in congratulations. “That is the best news!”

            Charlie nodded. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm off the Canada for a week-long vacation tomorrow, so I won't be able to update until at least the 18th. But hopefully it will give me plenty of inspiration - both for this story and maybe some new ones. :)


	10. Home Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little fluffy update today. Sorry it's taken me so long!

"How are you feeling, Tanith?" Tessa asked her friend as she settled into her lawn chair, little Joseph snuggled up asleep in her arms. It was a warm afternoon and Canton had recently begun to embrace the summer season as May turned to June. Tessa was grateful for the white tent over their heads to help shade them from the stifling heat of the sun.

"Stronger, I think. Much better than I was." 

Tanith had caught an infection after the birth that had had them all worried. Everyone knew that an illness after childbirth could (and usually did) mean death for the mother. Charlie had hardly slept for a week as the doctor administered careful remedies, despite Tanith's own insistence that she would be alright. The moment she pulled through and started to get better Tessa realized that there wasn't a force on heaven or earth that could keep that woman from getting what she wanted. 

"I'm so glad to hear it. And baby Harry?" 

Tanith smiled and looked down at the infant in her arms, his eyes fixed on his mother, barely three weeks old, but already such an alert baby. It was as if he was anxious to observe everything at all times. Tessa sometimes imagined that Harry was already a little adult, just waiting for his body to catch up with his mind so that he could start participating in the world around him. 

"He's just perfect. He has his father wrapped around his finger, of course, just like Charlie Jr. I am severely outnumbered. There are far too many men in this family. It's a nightmare." She spoke sarcastically, her statement contradicted by the way she held onto little Harry's hand and cooed at him.  _His father, AND his mother_. Tessa thought, smiling privately to herself. 

"Yes, it's the same with Scott. He cannot stand to hear Joseph cry. But then, neither can I. I'm afraid we won't be very strict parents." 

"Just wait until they get into the fine china. I lost two of my best tea cups yesterday thanks to Charlie Jr. I was certainly strict then!" The two women started laughing, capturing the attention of their husbands who were currently standing across the lawn with a group of other men, all in navy blue uniforms. The men waved at them, and the women waved back as best they could with their arms so occupied. 

Charlie had got the notion in his head that a weekly casual game of baseball would be a good way to bond with his employees and add an element of fun to the summer. He had hired some men to convert a portion of his extensive grounds into a baseball diamond, and ordered uniforms made - even though Tanith reminded him repeatedly that this was supposed to be for fun. But he couldn't help himself, Charlie  _loved_  baseball and had been looking for any excuse to get a chance to play the game himself. 

Today was their first game and they had spent the better part of an hour just going over the rules and how to play. 

"He has been so excited about this - spent a small fortune on those balls. Three dollars a piece, can you believe it?" Tanith waved her hand dismissively in the direction of the baseball field, and Tessa tried not to gasp even as her eyes grew as wide as saucers. 

She looked over at the neatly stacked row of baseballs by the side of the field, counting at least five - not including the one Charlie was using to demonstrate throwing and catching. Years ago the price would have meant nothing to her, but now - living on a tight budget as she was - that seemed like an outrageous amount of money to spend on a sport. 

Little Charlie Jr. broke free at that moment from his nurse and toddled over to his father as fast as his little legs could carry him, blonde curls bouncing as he went, and tugged on the leg of his pants before lifting up his arms to be held. 

Charlie scooped him up and turned to the players with a grin. "Gentlemen, I do believe I have found the perfect person to throw our ceremonial first pitch." 

The men smiled indulgently as he guided Charlie Jr. to the pitcher's mound and handed him one of the balls, ruffling his son's hair before standing and saying, "Ready, little man? Throw it to Scott." 

The little boy raised his chubby arm high before extending it at an awkward and extreme angle behind his head, then threw it as hard as he could. His aim was a little off, and it didn't have much distance, but it wasn't bad for two-and-a-half year old. Tanith and Tessa clapped as best they could while holding their babies, and the men whooped and hollered for the boy - who was delighted at receiving such a reaction. 

"He's not going to want to stop now, I'm afraid." Tanith murmured to Tessa, and she was right. As soon as Charlie tried to remove him from the field so the adults could play he began to throw a spectacular tantrum. 

It took a large bowl of ice cream and his favorite teddy bear (retrieved hastily by the nanny) to console him.  _So like his mother_ , Tessa thought,  _determined to get what he wants._

Finally the game began, and Tessa really tried to pay attention for Scott's sake, but it was hot and she didn't know any of the rules. "Are you understanding any of this?" She leaned over to ask Tanith, utterly confused.

"Not really. I know just enough to make Charlie feel like I care when he talks to me about it tonight." She replied, and Tessa chuckled. 

"Seems like a lot of standing around while waiting for someone else to run." 

Tanith nodded, reaching for her glass of lemonade. "I do believe that is the general gist of it." 

 

* * *

 

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee_

_All through the night_

_Guardian angels God will send thee_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping_

_Hill and vale in slumber sleeping_

_I my loving vigil keeping_

_All through the night_  

 

Tessa stood in the doorway, quietly watching Scott as he whisper-sang to their son, rocking him gently to sleep. Her heart felt full to bursting at the endearing image before her. If she thought she loved him before, it was nothing compared to the sight of him as a father. The innate tenderness that she had always seen in him seemed to have doubled and was now manifesting itself in new and wonderful ways. 

She returned to the sofa to continue reading her book,  _A Little Princess,_ giving Scott a private moment with their son. After a few more minutes Scott emerged, shutting their bedroom door quietly and joining her on the couch, his arms immediately wrapping around her so that she could rest her head on his chest. 

"What were you singing?" 

His ears turned pink, and he fiddled with the buttons at his collar as he said, "You heard that, eh?" 

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It was beautiful." Tessa raised her hand to the buttons he was struggling to undo, loosening them all the way down the front of his shirt so that he could finally fully relax. She wished, not for the first time (that day, week, or month) that she could continue undressing him, but she knew it was still too soon after the birth of their son to resume physical relations - much to her regret. 

"I don't know what it's called. It's something my mother used to sing to me. I can't believe I can still remember it after all these years." 

She tilted her head up to kiss his jaw. "I'm glad you do. I love it." 

They sat comfortably together for a moment, Scott running his hand up and down Tessa's arm absentmindedly. "What do you think his future holds?" Tessa couldn't resist asking. It was something that had been on her mind a lot. 

Scott huffed out a laugh and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "You're thinking about that already?" 

Tessa pursed her lips together and folded her arms over her lap. "It's not a ridiculous question. It's a new century - a million new things could happen in his lifetime." 

"No, it's not ridiculous." Scott acquiesced, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze. "I just don't like to think about it. I want him to stay small forever." 

"Forever?" Tessa smirked, leaning back to look at Scott with skepticism. "I think you would soon grow tired of soiled diapers and the lack of sleep."

Scott grimaced at the reminder. "Okay, not forever, but a while. I can protect him when he's like this. It will be so much harder when he's older and wants to go his own way." 

Tessa shuddered. "You're right. Let's not think about it. A few more years with him as a child sounds pretty good." She reached for the novel she'd set aside. "Read to me?" 

"Of course." 

Scott turned it open to the page Tessa instructed and began to read, "If Nature has made you for a giver, your hands are born open, and so is your heart; and though there may be times when your hands are empty, your heart is always full, and you can give things out of that - warm things, kind things, sweet things - help and comfort and laughter - and sometimes gay, kind laughter is the best help of all." 

It wasn't long before Scott felt Tessa's head dropping on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful, he indulged himself for a while just holding her in his arms as she slept. 

Eventually he carried her to their bed, careful not to make any noise and disturb their slumbering son in the nearby cradle. He undressed her with practiced ease, and Tessa awoke just enough as he slipped the blankets over her to mumble, "Thank you." And she smiled so sweetly that Scott couldn't resist climbing in behind her and tucking her in close to his body, breathing her in - his heart full to the brim with happiness. 

 

* * *

 

One morning a week later, Tessa woke up feeling more rested than she had since Joe was born (and earlier, if she's being honest. The last few months of pregnancy had not exactly been _comfortable_ ). The sight of the sunlight streaming in through the window, accompanied by her son's quiet cooing, alerted her to the fact that he had slept for more than two hours. She could have wept with joy as she scooped him up out of the cradle, laughing while he giggled as she buried kisses in his neck and congratulated him on such a momentous achievement.  

After a start to her day such as that, Tessa knew it was going to be a good one. She carried Joe around in the bassinet Mrs. Bryant had given her as she baked bread, worked in her garden, and darned some of Scott's socks. 

She felt  _good_. The pain of her childbirth had faded, her stomach - while not as slim as it once was - had shrunken back down, and she knew that she was finally ready to _be with_ her husband again. Just the thought of it made her skin break out in goosebumps.  

It was on days like this, when her body prickled with anticipation and her mind couldn't stop daydreaming, that she would have wandered down to the stables and found Scott and tried to tempt him to leave his work and tend to her needs. But she couldn't exactly leave their son alone while she met him for a secret tryst, so she was forced to wait all day for Scott's return. 

As the evening light faded, Tessa fed Joseph, switching the ribbon tied around her wrist to the other side so that she'd know which breast to start on next time. A trick Tanith had told her about so that she could remember to feed from both breasts evenly. 

Once she'd burped him, read to him (it was never to early to start), and rocked him to sleep, there was nothing left to do but anxiously wait for Scott's return.

 

When he finally walked through the door, looking tired, but cheerful, Tessa pounced. She kissed him fervently, hands immediately scrambling at his clothes. Scott responded enthusiastically, his hands immediately becoming tangled in her dark hair - letting her do whatever she wanted until she had his shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, at which point he pulled away from her mouth to ask, "Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?" 

"What's-" She started incredulously. "Scott, it's been two months and I'm ready to make love to my husband again. That's what's gotten into me. And you're  _late_." 

His jaw goes slack, pupils dilating as her words register in his brain. "You're ready? Are you sure?" 

"One hundred percent. Now. Please." 

He swept her up in another desperate kiss, the two of them growing sloppy in their desire for each other and relief at finally being able to release their pent up emotions after such a long period of abstinence. This was the longest they had gone without doing  _anything_ in nearly two years and they were both ready and aching for it. 

Scott pushed her back towards the sofa, hands deftly undoing the buttons of her blouse and letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor, followed by the loosening of her skirts so that they could drop with a loud whoosh into a pile. Tessa realized his intention as soon as the back of her knees hit the sofa. 

"We haven't done this in two months, Scott! I'm not doing it on the couch when we have a perfectly good bed next door." She gasped, leaning back to give him a stern look and pushing on his chest so that he had to stop and pay attention to her.

"But, Tess, our son's in there." Scott whined, his fingers already loosening her corset.  

"Yes, our infant son. Who is sleeping. He's not going to know or care." Tessa argued back, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and reaching for the button of his pants. 

"It just doesn't seem right. Maybe we can just... move the cradle out here for a little while?" Scott suggested, before latching onto her pulse point and sucking, causing Tessa to nearly collapse under the onslaught of sensation. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let Scott take what he wanted - face buried in the side of her neck. 

Her voice came out sounding slightly strangled as she continued to try to have a discussion with him, although now that her corset was out of the way his hands had moved to her breasts, making it hard to think. "That doesn't seem right either. Like turning out the cat. I can't just... toss our son out the door so I can have my wicked way with you. Ouch." She grabbed his hands with her own and forced him to be a little more gentle with her. "You have to be softer right now." 

Scott returned to massaging her breasts, but used a lighter touch this time, thumbs just barely grazing over her nipples in a way that had Tessa's eyes rolling back in her head. They were so damn sensitive these days. 

"It's hardly tossing him out the door, but I see your point. So... what do you suggest? Kitchen table? We've been there before..." He winked at her, and Tessa felt her cheeks turn hot at the memory. 

"It will have to be the couch, I suppose." She finally gave in, grabbing a blanket and draping it over the furniture. Raising an eyebrow at Scott, daring him to laugh at her attempt to keep the couch clean, but he merely nodded and gestured for her to lay down. His eyes heated and fixed on her now naked body.

"On the bright side, I'm suddenly even more motivated to finish building the extra bedroom now." He said as he knelt down between her legs. 

Tessa watched, breathing heavily, as he kissed slowly up and down the inside of her thighs, his fingernails scraping along the outside of her legs from her waist to her ankles. "Scott, please, no teasing tonight." 

Scott looked up at her with a little pout, but it didn't last. He couldn't resist smirking wickedly at her before leaning forward to lick one long stripe up her center, holding her hips down as she bucked wildly at the sensation, and then climbed up over her until their bodies were aligned. 

He thrust into her slowly and Tessa winced. Scott stopped moving immediately. "Are you alright? Is it too soon? Do we need to stop?" 

"No, don't stop. Just wait for a second. It feels... different." 

"Good different, or bad different?" Scott asked warily, trying to restrain himself from moving - letting her readjust to the feeling of having him inside her after so long. 

"It's just different." Tessa shrugged and the movement pushed her breasts further into his chest, sending a bolt of arousal between her legs that helped with getting used to the ways her body had changed. "Okay, I'm ready. Try again." 

Scott moved against her slowly, the angle slightly awkward due to the too-small nature of the couch, and he had to prop one leg on the ground to get proper leverage, but once he started moving in earnest, bringing up one of his hands to rub at her in gentle circles, Tessa could feel her body building back up to the heights only Scott could take her to. It took longer, tonight, to get her there than it used to, but when her climax arrived it was no less wonderful. Scott came at almost exactly the same time, moaning in relief - as if he was just waiting for her to fall before falling along with her. 

They laid there on the couch, breathless and sweaty, for a long while. Until finally Tessa had to ask Scott to move so she could breathe deeply again. They gathered their various articles of clothing, not bothering to redress, and tiptoed into their bedroom - climbing into bed and wrapping their arms around each other in a tight embrace. 

"I missed that. This." Scott confessed in the dark, and Tessa couldn't resist placing a kiss on his sternum.

"Mmmm. Me too." 

"Not just for the obvious reasons," He added with a chuckle, "But also because I feel so close to you when we're together like that. At the risk of sounding incredibly sappy, you complete me." 

Tessa propped her head up on his chest, a teasing look in her eye. "I'll allow such a cheesy statement this once, but only because I agree entirely." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, 3 dollars in 1905 would be about $88 today.


End file.
